The Zafara Assassin 2: Dreams of Shadows
by meratocat
Summary: It has been eight years since Zarrel found the eyrie Dorono, and mysterius dreams of her past haunt her...
1. Default Chapter

The Zafara Assassin 2: Dreams of Shadows By: meratocat  
  
Part 1  
  
//It has been exactly eight years, two months and seventeen days since we left Zarrel Charmain standing next to the young Dorono watching the sunset. She has continued to live life as she said as an assassin, taking her jobs from whoever paid the most. She has continued life as the zafara assassin//  
  
I stood out in the darkness listening to the hoot of an owl. Even though it was dark outside I loved to watch all of the stars twinkle in the night. "Zarrel Charmain, come in out of the cold. You'll catch fever out there." My mother walked over to me. She picked me up, and then started to tickle my belly making me laugh. "Besides it is much too late for young zafaras to be awake."  
  
"Aww mom, just five more minutes." I pleaded hoping to be able to stay awake.  
  
"Nope." She said, "It is bed time right now." And she softly poked my nose.  
  
"Four more minutes?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Three more minutes?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Two more minutes?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Uh, one more minutes?" I tried once more.  
  
"Still no my little zafara. Lets go in the house now."  
  
Mother carried me inside of the house, small though it was; it was toasty warm even though it was winter. Mother carried me to my room and set me in my bed. She then picked up a small toy carousel. She twisted it up, and then set it on my bedside table. Soft music issued from it, and while that happened the three small unis' decorated with ribbons on their backs danced in circles.  
  
My mother smiled at me, "Good night Zarrel Charmain." And she walked out of my room turning off the lights. I watched the carousel as it spun to the music gradually it slowed down with the music, and then it stopped completely, but by then I was already asleep.  
  
THUMP! I woke up to the slamming of the door, and I knew that it had to be my father. I got up out of bed, still in my clothes, and walked up to the door listening for the voice of my parents. The spattering of the rain against the window, with the occasional sound of thunder drowned out their voices a little, but listening closely I could catch some words.  
  
"I told you dear that I was desperate. either that or ourselves. sorry!" I heard my fathers voice say.  
  
"I will never. her up. She is our only daughter. NO!" My mother yelled.  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I AM TAKING HER!!!" I jumped back at the sound of my father yelling. It terrified me when he yelled, for he could get very mean, and because of the fact that he was talking about me a huge shiver went down my spine.  
  
As I heard the sound of my father's footsteps coming towards my room, I scurried under my bed. The door to my room swung open, and I watched from under my bed as he marched across my room, and then he yelled, "WHERE IS SHE!!!" and he swatted my uni carousel off of my bedside table, breaking it. One of the toy unis rolled down the floor towards me, but before I could reach out to grab it my father steeped on it. I stared at his shoe placed right before my face smelling the wet plastic and leather of the boot.  
  
"I don't know where she is." My mother said striding into the room. I saw her eyes glance down at me, but just as quickly she looked back up at my father. I shivered at the thought that she might tell him where I was hiding, but I knew that she wouldn't give me away.  
  
"Don't lie to me, you know where she is." My father said between clenched teeth. He walked up to my mother and raised his hand to strike her, "Tell me." But before he could strike down upon my mother I scuttled out from under the bed, jumped on my father's foot, and bit him. "Aargh!! You little." and he swung his foot forward flinging me off. I flew past my mother into the hall hitting a wall, and falling to the ground.  
  
My father then started to walk towards me, "Don't worry Zarrel Charmain, nothing bad will happen to you." But the glint in his eye said otherwise, "I am just going to hand you to the nice krawk outside, because father owes a debt." I cowered against the wall as he came closer, but suddenly my mother jumped out in front of him.  
  
"I will never let you have her." And with that she grabbed me, and ran out the door past a krawk and several other pets.  
  
I looked over my mothers shoulder as my father burst out of the door, "Get her, she is taking the child!" and the other pets jumped up and ran for my mother and me.  
  
The rain had soaked me through to the bone in seconds of my mother's perilous running, and the perusing pets were getting ever closer to us. "Zarrel Charmain!" my mother said said, but before I could answer she said, "No matter what happens to me don't ever let your father get you."  
  
"Why?" but my mother didn't answer.  
  
Suddenly my mother yelled, and fell to the ground, tossing me from her arms. I looked at her leg where a dagger lay embedded, "Mother!" I cried. "We have to go, they are getting closer!" but my mother looked at me, her face was soaked from the rain with splashes of mud on it.  
  
"Go Zarrel Charmain. Leave me, and save yourself."  
  
"But."  
  
"Not this time. Go now." And with one last look at her tear stained face, I ran off into the dark forest.  
  
I didn't get to far before my feet turned me around. I just couldn't leave my mother out there. I couldn't. I started running back towards where she had fallen, but I was too late. I reached the spot just in time to see my mother being carried off in a wagon led by two lupes. I stumbled backwards into the mud. Why couldn't I have just been faster? Why did I ever leave my mother in the first place? Fear had seized me, but I wouldn't let it happen again. I would storm up to my father, and keep him from causing any more harm.  
  
I ran off towards my home glad that my older brother wasn't going to be back home for a week. I didn't want him being caught up in this. It was my battle.  
  
I was so hard pressed in stopping my father, that I had not realized that the rain had stopped falling. I ran through the forest, its branches rubbing against my back. I ran all the ways up to my home, but what I saw shocked me. My father was nowhere to be seen; yet I knew that it was him who had done it. Our home was ablaze with fire crackling in the dark night. But that wasn't the worst of it.  
  
I listened to the screams of the villagers as they ran from there homes dragging what belongings that they could. My father was evil enough to set the whole village on fire. I just stood there in shock to terrified to do anything, but what could an eight year old do anyways.  
  
I stood there watching as the last house collapsed in the burning inferno that my father had created. It was then that I walked out into my village. I looked into the last of the burning embers of my home, and could not help but let a tear drip down my cheek.  
  
Almost every home was the same with just burning embers to remind anyone that something had once been there. Though there was, of course, the occasional house that was still mostly together, and it was from one of those houses that I heard a cry.  
  
At first I just thought that it was just my imagination working up, but then I heard it again, but this time louder. "Helpth. Hurthy." The voice was slightly muffled, but it was real.  
  
"Stay there! I will help you!" I yelled, and then without thinking I jumped into the building. I closed my eyes as far as they would go with me still being able to see, and I covered my mouth to try and black the thick smoke. I made my way around the fire, and towards the voice closer and closer until I saw right in front of me an airax. The airax was breathing heavily, and I was still trying to figure out if it were he who had called for help when he talked.  
  
"Please help! My wing is trapped, and I can't escape from the fire! Please!" The airax said, for there was a book on top of his wing.  
  
"Don't worry airax!" and I pushed the book off of his wing and picked him up. Suddenly from above the ceiling started to grown. It was going to collapse. Holding the airax firmly in my arms, I ran as fast as I could towards the door of the house, and I burst out of the door just as the ceiling collapsed.  
  
I sat down thinking I was safe, but then a yellow shoyru walked up to me. I gasped, for I recognized him as one of the pets that had been with my father. The shoyru grabbed my shoulders and started to shake them, "Wake up Zarrel Charmain! Wake up."  
  
* * *  
  
I bounded up out of bed, my heart was beating about one hundred times a second. There right in my face was my friend and partner Dorono the green eyrie. "You were having another nightmare, weren't you Zarrel Charmain."  
  
"Yes," I said still feeling a cold sweat, "It was the one where I found Tarnox, and. and lost my mother. I just don't understand. I never used to have nightmares!" for they had started only about two weeks prior.  
  
"Well, because of the fact that it is almost morning I think that you should just stay up. It beats any more nightmares." I nodded my head, for he was right, and I slowly got up out of bed. I put my belt on, carefully making sure that my dagger would not fall out, and then I walked over to my fire pit, and started up a fire for breakfast. I put a ham over the fire, and slowly rotated it as not to burn any side. Soon, after I was satisfied that our ham was cooked, I took it from the fire and set it on a plate.  
  
"I hope that you are hungry Dorono, for most of this is for you." I said while slicing off a couple of thin pieces for me, and leaving the rest for Dorono. I had finished my share in no time, and satisfied with what I ate I licked the juices of the ham off of my fingers. Dorono then spoke with his face still in his food.  
  
"You hardly eat anything Zarrel Charmain, no wonder you're so skinny." He said chuckling.  
  
"Well if I ate as much as you do I would become fat, and tell me who would hire a fat assassin."  
  
After we had both finished eating I sat down by Dorono's side. It may have been about eight years since I had found him, but he still was not at his full size. He probably was about two-thirds as tall as I, but he could grow to be as big as Herupah and Decorah, the black uni twins.  
  
A fluttering of wings, and a loud chirping made me turn around. There on a tree branch was an airax. I sighed remembering Tarnox, but before I could think any more about my departed friend, the airax landed at my feet. Around one of the airax's feet, there was a rolled up piece of paper. The airax extended its foot, and I slipped the paper off of its foot, and then with a happy chirp the airax took off leaving Dorono and me with the paper. I unrolled the paper which turned out to be a note asking for my service, but before I could read any more Dorono was at my feet trying to get a glimpse of the note.  
  
"What does it say Zarrel Charmain?" he asked  
  
"It says that my service is requested of by Makum. And it says to get to his place as fast as possible. Well Dorono, it looks as if we have yet another job. We shall leave right away." I said. Then picking up my pack of provisions I set off in a northward direction towards Makum's fort.  
  
Dorono and I walked side by side past the trees whose leaves were turning a golden brown color for fall was here. The birds in the trees chattered as we walked below them, but other then that we heard nothing that suggested of danger.  
  
The sun was set high in the sky by the time I reached Makum's fort. It didn't matter how many times that I saw the fort, but each time I saw it I thought of Teralk, and what his men did to Tarnox. Even so I still had a job, which came before fears. I walked up to the front gate, which was blocked by two shoyru holding spears. The green shoyru lifted his spear when I approached. "Zarrel Charmain I presume. Makum told me to lead you in once you got here. This way." And he then led Dorono and me inside.  
  
"It is a great change to be recognized for once." I said to Dorono, quietly enough for just him to hear, "Usually the guards ask me who I am, and only speak two words a sentence." But I then hushed myself, for we had reached the door that led to Makum's chambers.  
  
"Makum shall be waiting for you inside." The shoyru said before scuttling back to his position at the gate.  
  
"Remember to keep your stature Dorono." I said to him standing up straight and looking stern eyed the way I should before opening the door. The door let out an agonizing grown as I pushed it open, but I didn't let that bother me as I walked along the crimson carpet below our feet. Dorono walked up just the way I had told him to, with his tail held out straight behind him, and his wings tucked neatly at his sides. He held up his head as high as was possible, and he had his ears slightly back just the way he should. So we walked up to Makum looking exactly the way assassins should.  
  
"Zarrel Charmain and. Dorono. I have been waiting for you two." The red shoyru Makum said grinning. "It has been awhile since I last laid eyes on you Zarrel Charmain, the best assassin in the land. If anything, your reputation has become better. I have a job offering that requests of your talent. I want you to destroy the kiko lord Chagen, for he is trying to stop my expansion. 2,000 neopoints, for this will be a breeze for an assassin of your talent." Then he looked at me ready for me to raise the price.  
  
"3,500." I bargained.  
  
"2,700. No more." Makum said sternly looking me in the eye.  
  
"Deal!" I said. "I shall come to accept my pay when my job is finished."  
  
"A perfect price for the best assassin in the land. Lord Chagen lives in Gerake. His castle is in the upper parts of the village. Now I shall look forward to your return Zarrel Charmain, but for now you can take your leave." Makum said, and with a nod to show that I understood I walked out the door with Dorono. The green shoyru at the front gate opened the gate for me as I walked through, and then Dorono and I were on our way to Gerake and the dangers that it held. 


	2. 2

Part 2  
  
The afternoon sun shone on our backs as we walked towards Gerake, warming us to our core. "This should be a relatively easy job. Don't you agree Dorono." I said as I continued to walk.  
  
"Yeah, and since it will be so easy can we stop for lunch, because I am starved."  
  
I laughed at Dorono. He was so different from Tarnox. "Of course." And I sat down on a rock in the shade taking out two already made sandwiches for the two of us. I savored mine, while Dorono scuffed his down, and then when we were ready to go we started walking once more.  
  
As nightfall approached, I Found a suitable spot to sleep, and I laid out my sleeping mat. As night hit, Dorono curled up next to me, and closed his eyes ready to sleep, for it had been a long day. I too was tired, so I closed my eyes, and let sleep take over my body.  
  
* * *  
  
As the yellow shoyru grabbed me I didn't take any time at all to react. I bit down on his unprotected hand, and as soon as he let go I started running with the airax nestled in my arms.  
  
I made my way into the forest, and didn't stop when the Yellow shoyru took flight. I knew that he was attempting to seek me out through the forest, but I wouldn't let him find me. Mostly I stayed to the thicker clumps of trees to avoid being seen. Soon, too tired to run I sat down in front of a tree. It was then that the airax spoke.  
  
"Thank you for saving me. My name is Tarnox." Tarnox managed to squawk.  
  
"My name is Zarrel Charmain." I puffed out, right before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
I awoke the next morning felling a jab on my ear. I opened my eyes to see Tarnox poking me with his beak.  
  
"Stop poking me Tarnox!" I said aloud, for it kind of hurt.  
  
"Shhh, you must be quiet. I woke you to tell you that a yellow shoyru is coming this way." I gasped, for I could not let that shoyru find me. The only problem was that he had already heard me. I heard his feet pound into the ground as he ran after me. I could not let his catch me, so I picked up Tarnox, and started to run away as fast as my feet would carry me.  
  
As the yellow shoyru neared me I bent my head downwards, and ran as fast as I could regardless of where I was going. Suddenly, I hit something, and bounced backwards. I looked up at what I had hit, and gasped at what lay before me. There in front of me was a green zafara. He stood up tall in a greenish tunic, and he had a long cape that was wavering in the wind. He held a blue handled dagger in his hand, and looked at me.  
  
I crawled backwards a bit, because my mother had told me about these creatures. They were the ruthless assassins, and it was unwise to cross their paths. My mother had said that they would destroy any pet that got too close to them, and I had just ran into one! But the assassin was not my only problem, because at that moment the yellow shoyru ran up.  
  
"There you are Zarrel Charmain. Your father offered a reward to the first one of us that could catch you, and it looks like it will be me." I guess that he had not seen the assassin that was standing in the shadows of the trees, but then the assassin made himself be seen.  
  
"Leave the young zafara alone." He said walking up to the shoyru.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" the shoyru said, and then he took out a dagger, but the assassin was too fast for the shoyru, and he took out his dagger swinging it at the shoyru's dagger knocking it from his hand. The shoyru jumped back with a startled look on his face, and then he took flight. I watched as he disappeared into the sky, and then my attention was back on the assassin as he slowly started to walk towards me.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I woke up to the sound of someone searching through my pack. I looked at Dorono who was still asleep, and then I silently got up from my sleeping mat. Silently I walked towards the creature that had wakened me. Then I caught a glimpse of the creature. A young gelert, scarcely visible in the night, was searching through my pack.  
  
Silently I crept off of my sleeping mat, and I quietly walked towards the gelert. I could not have any creature stealing my provisions. I slowly took out my green handled dagger as not to make any sounds, and as soon as I was close enough I grabbed the gelert by the scruff of his neck. "Let me go!" he cried in his childish voice, thrashing about. He tried snapping at me, however I had been wise enough to hold him out at an arms length, and his snaps ended harmlessly away from me. 'Let go of me!" he said again giving a kick which made him turn in the air.  
  
"First of all," I said scorning at the young pup to try and scare him, "who are you, and what possessed you to try and steal from an assassin." And I finished the effect wanted by rubbing the flat of my blade across his ear.  
  
"I was only hungry." He said his eyes wide with aghast, but then he made a scowl. "It doesn't matter anyways, because I am never going back there." And the pup made a notion with his muzzle. Then he started to thrash again.  
  
"That is it." I said annoyed by the pup's antics. "I would like nothing better to do then to sleep, and I don't have time to deal with runaway pups. So I give you a choice, either stop squirming, and let me set you off on your way, or keep moving around, and have me tie you to that tree there!" and I pointed at a large tree. The pup gave me a long look, and I thought that he would finally calm down, but then he tried to kick me once again. "That's it!" and slipping my blade into my belt I reached into my pack of provisions, and took out a rope. I had just started to wrap the rope around the pup's front paws when he finally came to reason.  
  
"Okay, Okay! I'll leave."  
  
"Good!" and I threw him a small piece of ham left over from the morning. "Now leave, and don't be coming back, because next time I wont be so willing to let you walk away." I watched as the gelert pup walked back into the darkness of the forest, and then I laid back down on my sleeping mat, but this time I had my pack nuzzled up against me, so as no one tried to steal anything else from me. I had no time for young creatures that were dense enough to try and steal from an assassin. Even so, I was able to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
I woke up the next morning felling something nestled up against my side. "Good morning Dorono." I said, for he often woke up, and then he fell back asleep at my side. I laid down on my sleeping mat with my eyes closed, and listened to the sounds of the birds chirping in the trees, but I couldn't lie down forever, for I had a job to complete. I sat up, and opened my eyes. "ARRGH!!!" I yelled slapping my hand on my forehead, because there next to me was not Dorono, but the pup.  
  
"What's wrong Zarrel Charmain?" Dorono said jumping up, and then, "Yeahhh! There is a little gelert pup next to you!"  
  
"I've noticed." And then I told Dorono about what happened in the night. "So now," I said, "How do we get rid of that little nuisance? We can't have a gelert pup following us around when we pay Lord Chagen a visit." And I smiled a wry grin.  
  
A loud yawn came from behind me, and I turned to see the pup with his eyes still full of sleep. He licked his chops in an 'I just woke up' fashion, and then he said, "Hey zafara girl, what do we do today."  
  
Dorono had to hold me back I was so outraged. "First of all I am not zafara girl! I am Zarrel Charmain, and you see this," I pointed to the golden skull pendent on my cape. "That symbolizes that I am an assassin. Second of all pup, there is no we. There is only Dorono and I. There is no pup included! So GO!" I yelled at the pup. "Come on Dorono, let's try and make time to Lord Chagen's place." Dorono nodded, and soon we were on our way going at a brisk walk, but that did not do any good of ridding us of our little parasite.  
  
"Hey! I can help!" Pup said jumping up and down in front of me. He just did not take the hint to leave! "I can help you get to where Lord Chagen lives in no time."  
  
"Listen Pup, we do not want your help. If you knew what I planed to do at Chagen's place you probably would not be so eager to lead me to him. To me you are a parasite that cannot be removed. So just leave us!"  
  
"My name is Wherric." The pup said.  
  
"Pup! I don't care what your name is, because to me you are just Pup, and you are not coming with us." And Dorono just nodded to show his agreement. Pup, on the other hand, stopped for five seconds, cocked his head, and was back up running around Dorono and me.  
  
"Awww, won't you just let me help."  
  
"Do you even know what an assassin is!?!" I yelled in my rage towards Pup.  
  
"Nope!" Pup said shaking his head vigorously. "Is it good?"  
  
"ARRGH!!!" I yelled, and I just sat down with my hands on my forehead, and a long scowl across my face. There was no ridding myself of Pup.  
  
I listened as Dorono slowly walked up to Pup. "You see Wherric, an assassin is a creature who, well, does jobs that the average Neopian would never do. That is for a sum of Neopoints."  
  
"I can do that!" Pup said enthusiastically.  
  
"No. You cannot." Dorono said shaking his head. "What we, an assassin that is, do is not something that a young gelert should do. It is probably best to leave it unspoken."  
  
"Well if you don't tell me," Pup said, "then I will stay here forever and ever bothering you to do so." And I groaned at that.  
  
"Well." Dorono started.  
  
"Oh I'll just say! I said standing up. You see Pup, we assassins destroy other pets for neopoints." Pup looked at me in shock.  
  
"But my mom always said that hurting other creatures is bad."  
  
"Well, you wanted to know, and now you do. So will YOU. JUST. LEAVE!"  
  
Pup looked up at me, and then he smirked. "No!"  
  
"But you said you would leave if we told you Pup!" I said baring my teeth.  
  
"Nope, I only said that if you didn't tell me, that I would stay forever." It was there that I just gave up.  
  
"Okay Pup, you can lead us to Chagen, but as soon as I get there I am dropping you off, and not picking you up."  
  
Pup smiled, and jumped into the air, "This way Zarrel Charmain!" and he trotted off in a northward direction with Dorono and I following behind.  
  
Towards nightfall, as we neared closer to Chagen, it started to get colder. The breeze carried leaves and dust past our feet, but we kept on at our pace, following Pup, who didn't even seam to be affected by the colder climate. Soon I called it a night, and I fell asleep next to a curled up Dorono, while Pup slept next to a hollowed out tree, and it was one of my few dreamless sleeps.  
  
I woke up the next morning, and even though the sun was shining directly on my face, it still felt cold. I threw some eggs over the fire, and as they neared completion, Pup woke up. He walked up to me sniffing at the eggs, "Those smell good. How many do I get huh?"  
  
I tossed him one of the smaller eggs, "That one is for you, the rest are for Dorono and I." And I grabbed one of the Hard-boiled eggs, and after carefully pealing off the eggshell; I tossed it into my mouth. I had just enough time to eat one more before Dorono too awoke, and ate the rest in one gulp licking his chops. "Some times Dorono, you act more like a skeith then an eyrie." And Dorono then lay down, and did his best skeith pose making us both laugh.  
  
Soon we were on our way once again towards Chagen with Pup in the lead. We kept on walking towards Chagen's place, until the sun had started to go down once more, and then I was starting to get apprehensive of Pup. "You better have been leading me in the right direction Pup, or else you will have wished that you hadn't."  
  
"This is the right way. I'm sure of that." Pup said, as we walked through the thick bushes. "Chagen's place should be just through here." and Pup pushed aside some bushes, and there in front of me laid a vast castle. The last rays of sunlight were reflected off of the castles windows, making them appear golden, and the tops of the tower reached up around eighty meters.  
  
I surveyed the landscape, from the moat around the castle to the trees next to the entrance, and then I grinned. Atlas we had reached Chagen's castle, and Dorono and I could finish our job. 


	3. 3

Part 3  
  
I turned to Dorono, "Can you fly over the castle, and tell me if there are any sentries posted."  
  
"Right away Zarrel Charmain." He said, and with a downward thrust of his wings, Dorono was flying through the dusk sky.  
  
Pup ran up to me, and shoved his gelert muzzle at my boot. "Zarrel Charmain, what can I do?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing!" I snapped back, "You are supposed to be gone Pup. I let you lead me here, and that is all! Now go!!!"  
  
"But." Pup started to say bumping me again.  
  
"Leave now!" I yelled, smacking Pup with the back of my hand, "and never come back." Pup gave a yelp, and he jumped back. He looked at me with watery eyes, and his ears back, and then he slowly disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Zarrel Charmain!" I turned to see Dorono land; his wings still spread out in the air. "We best enter the castle now Zarrel Charmain, for they are just now changing sentry men. Then he cocked his hear to the left then the right, "Where is Wherric?"  
  
"Gone." I said, "Finally, he is gone."  
  
"I almost feel sorry for the little gelert." Dorono started.  
  
"No." I clearly said shaking my head, "If an assassin starts to worry about a young pup they will not be able to complete their tasks. We cannot worry about Pup, for we have a job to complete." I then slipped on my dark blue gloves, and pulled out my green handled dagger. "Lead the way Dorono."  
  
Dorono nodded, and then started on his way towards the castle with me following close behind. Under the cover of darkness we made our way up to the moat surrounding the castle. "Now I just need to think of a way to get over the moat." I said thinking, "Any ideas?" I turned to Dorono.  
  
"What about that tree over there." He said with a jerk of his head in the direction he intended, "You could climb up to the edge of that branch that overhangs the moat. From the edge, you could probably jump from it to the ground. Too bad I wasn't bigger though, because then I could just fly you across."  
  
I patted Dorono on the head ruffling up his feathers, "Good job Dorono. You really do have the mind of an assassin, and don't worry, for you will grow much bigger then me soon enough." and he smiled, for that was high praise coming from me.  
  
Once at the tree, I surveyed it to find the best possible branches to ascend, and then I started. I swiftly made my way up the tree branch by branch until I was next to the one that extended over the water. Then I began to cross. I extended my arms for stability steeping one foot in front of the other across the branch, and then I jumped. I landed on the ground across the moat making sure to bend my knees as not to damage them as I landed. Then I walked up to the wall of the castle. "Yet another hardship, but not to great." I quietly said, "Dorono, come here." And he with just a few flaps of his wings was standing next to me.  
  
"Yes, Zarrel Charmain." I took out a grappling hook from my pack, and I tied a rope to it. Then after making sure that the rope was well bound to the device I turned to Dorono.  
  
"Here." I said handing the grappling hook to him, which he took up in his beak. " I need you to take this up, and wrap it around one of the parapet. Make sure that it is fixed on though," I said, "For I don't want to fall from the castle."  
  
Dorono just nodded to me, for he could not speak without removing the device from his beak. He spread out his wings, and then with a mighty downward flap was airborne, but as he lifted off a single green feather fell from his wings. I reached down and picked it up. I surveyed it, looking at it from different angles watching as the moonlight glistened off of it. Then with a smile I placed it safely in my belt, "For good luck." I said silently, so that only I could hear. Dorono was the creature that inspired me. He is the one who kept me from diving into never ending grief when Tarnox lost his life to the forces of Teralk. I truly admired Dorono even though I never said it aloud.  
  
Dorono ascended up to the ramparts of the castle, and then he wrapped the rope around one of the parapets securing the grappling hook. Then he flew back down to me, "It is ready. I even checked it to make sure that it was secure."  
  
"Good work Dorono." I said, and even though I would, and did, trust him with my life I checked anyways, and as I could have guessed the rope was secure. Then I started my accent upwards. I lifted hand over hand gradually lifting my weight up the walls. Even so, I was soon at the top surveying the scenery. It was a marvelous view, but I couldn't loose my head over it. I had a job to complete.  
  
I silently walked towards the nearest door with Dorono walking besides me. I tried to listen for sounds from his paws, but there were none. He was walking as silently as an aisha. I opened the door as silently as possible, but even so it emitted out a long moan, which sounded more like the crash of thunder then a door. Dorono and I stood there, ears pricked for any sound of someone coming to investigate, but there were none. So with a silent sigh of relief I continued on down the corridor.  
  
We walked across the dimly lit passageways waiting for someone to appear, but the only sounds we heard were the soft patting of my boots, and the silent intakes and outtakes of our breath. Outside in the cool air, there had been faint wisps of steam from our hot breath on the cold night air, but here there was nothing for the castle was slightly insulated from the cool night air.  
  
We were about in the middle of the castle when I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. I silently ran towards the nearest door, and opened it gesturing Dorono inside. Then as soon as he was safely inside I followed. We were in some sort of guest room, but I had dared not investigate any more, and I closed the door all the ways except for a slight crack in order to see who was coming down the passageway. As the footsteps got louder I motioned for Dorono to be completely silent.  
  
An armed kougra slowly walked by. He had armor on, and I guessed that he kept it well oiled, for it reflected his surroundings like a mirror. He held a spear in one paw, and his eyes shifted left and right looking for intruders, like me, who shouldn't be here. He had a helmet on that covered his ears that had two long colored feathers hanging down from the top. He walked just a little bit past where Dorono and I were hiding, and then he turned and started his way back down the hall.  
  
The way the guard walked it looked as if he was guarding some important creature, and then it hit me. The kougra would be guarding Chagen. I needed a way to get past the kougra, but it seamed impossible to get by any other way except by fighting. The thing was that if I fought I would surly awaken the whole castle.  
  
Suddenly an idea came to me. The helmet! The kougra's helmet covered up his ears making it harder to hear, so that way I could sneak up on him without him knowing. Then I could attack him from behind making sure that he does not utter a sound.  
  
Since the kougra had gone a reasonable distance away from the door that I stood behind it was safe to leave. I walked out without making a sound. Breathing just as silently, with Dorono doing the same. We walked towards the kougra, and right before I pounded upon his unprotected back, Dorono stumbled, and the kougra turned.  
  
I cursed under my breath as the kougra got ready to swing his spear at me, but before he could I jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. He had the advantage of weight in this struggle, and if it had not been for Dorono joining in on the fight, the kougra's massive paws would have crushed me.  
  
Dorono held the kougra down by pushing his paw over the kougra's chin, and before the kougra could call for assistance I had bashed him over the head with his own shield, rendering him unconscious on the floor. "We proved to be quite a hindrance, didn't we?" I whispered to Dorono as we walked down the hall.  
  
I knew that we were at the right door when we walked up to a door larger than all the others, and laden with thin layers of gold shaped as a kiko. "He should have just written his name on the door." Dorono whispered rolling his eyes. He had the same thought as did I.  
  
We walked up to Chagen sleeping as only a kiko could, a little bit of saliva dripping from the corner of his wade open mouth. He snored, and I got a faint wisp of rancid kiko breath, and I almost gagged at the stench. I then reached into my pack, and took out a small needle sharp dagger the size of my smallest finger. This blade I could not test to see if it was sharp enough to do the job required of it, for it had a layer of the most deadly poison in Neopia on the tip. I held it over Chagen, and then I pierced the edge of his arm confident that the poison would very soon do its work.  
  
I slipped the special dagger back into the pouch that I had taken it from, and then I laid it to rest inside of my pack. Then I backed away from the kiko, and watched as his stomach moved in and out with intakes of breath. I watched until it had stopped, and then I knew that I was finished with my job, and could return to the shoyru Makum, and receive my pay.  
  
I turned, my cape flapping behind me, and headed for the door, but before I could open it the door burst open making me jump back against the wall. A fire zafara ran into the room wielding a sword. "Chagen my lord. I saw the guard unconscious, and. You're not breathing!" then for the first time he noticed me. "An assassin!" he cried, and ran at me with his sword, but I ducked, and was running out the door, and down the hall next to Dorono before the zafara could say another word.  
  
"Quickly Dorono." I said as I ran down the hall towards the exit as the zafara ran from the room and started running after me.  
  
"Sound the alarm!" he cried as loud as he could, "There is an assassin!" I heard bells clattering, and the dong of the giant bell used to wake everyone. We must hurry if we wanted to escape with our lives.  
  
Dorono and I quickly located the door that led to the parapet, and we ran out into the cold night air, which cut through me like a knife. The archers then let loose their fire, and I jumped from side to side to avoid being hit by an arrow. I looked over the edge of the wall, as the archers reloaded, and the zafara ran through the door at me. I had no time to climb down the wall, so I pushed Dorono off of the wall, and just as the archers fired I dived from the wall listening to the arrows hit the spot that I had been standing on.  
  
Dorono spread his wings, and flew out of range of the arrows, but I didn't have that choice. I put my arms over my head as I neared the moat, and prepared for a dive. Another volley of arrows were fired at me as I hit the water with a painful smack, but as the arrows hit the water they slowed and sank to the bottom as I swam to the surface, sputtering and coughing up water.  
  
"Grab my paw Zarrel Charmain." And Dorono put out an assisting paw for me as I slowly swam to the other side of the moat. I crawled out of the moat panting, and looked up to see the zafara talking to the creature that seamed to be second in charge, and then to my utter dismay, he dived into the moat after me.  
  
"Drat!" I cursed, standing up ready to fight as the zafara climbed out of the moat just as waterlogged as I was. If it was a fight he wanted a fight he would get. I scowled at him, and then I said loudly and clearly so that he could hear, "If you want to fight I will take up your challenge, but don't beg for mercy when I have you pined to the ground, for you are messing with the best sword hand south of the Kajer River."  
  
"Well," The zafara said. "I am the best sword hand north of the River, so this will be a fair fight. I don't want it to be too easy you know." And he flipped his sword in the air, and caught it between his middle and index finger.  
  
"I too can do sword tricks." And I spun my dagger using my right hand, and then I threw it in the air catching my blade by my left. "But enough tricks for now. Prepare for battle!"  
  
We each took out our blades, and fought viciously. Steal clanged on steal as we fought in this life and death struggle. He swung at my side, which I protected, and then he blocked two more of my swings. Once he knocked me to the ground, but I kicked him in the stomach, my strong zafara feet pushing him a few meters away, but before I could get to him to strike, he was back on his feet. The battle between us lasted on, and victory could still go to any side, until Dorono came in to help. He motioned me to bring the zafara backwards, and as I did so Dorono took his place. Then right as I dealt a good swing at the zafara, Dorono jumped in behind him, and tripped him, and before the zafara could move I knocked the blade from his hands.  
  
"I have failed my fellow creatures. You have won assassin," he said in a calm mood "you can now strike me down, and I will die an honorable death."  
  
I sneered at him, "Now you will think twice before messing with Zarrel Charmain." And I raised my blade ready to strike, but the zafara's face stopped me.  
  
He was wide eyed, and his face was pale as if he had seen a ghost. He got up on his knees, and looked at me with a definite longing in his eyes. "Zarry." He whispered as quietly as the wing on a spring night. "Zarry Char." He reached for my boot, and I backed away from his hand. His eyes were watery, and I was sure that I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Zarry Char. It's me. You know who I am, right?"  
  
I dropped my dagger, and backed up my hand over my mouth. I remembered my dreams that I had been having for the past few nights, and right away I knew who the zafara was. "My brother." 


	4. 4

Part 4  
  
I could not believe my eyes; I was looking at my brother. He had been lost to me for so many years, but now. Now I was looking him right in the face. "Brother!" I cried, and fell into his arms. A tear slid down my cheek, for I had not seen him in years. "I am sorry." I said, "I don't remember your name. It has been so many years."  
  
He smiled at me; tears of happiness covered his face, "It is Wintroq." But then his smile turned into a look of fret. "Oh no! The trap!!!" He reached over and grabbed my hand. "Hurry Zarrel Charmain! We must leave now if you are to escape. Oh, it probably is already too late." He then started to pull me into the forest.  
  
"What trap!!!" I demanded of Wintroq, running up to his side. "What do you mean!?!" I said staring into his fiery eyes.  
  
Dorono then ran up to wintroq's other side, "Enlighten us Wintroq!"  
  
Wintroq looked into my eyes as we ran, "The whole army is circling around this area. I was supposed to keep you busy while they made escape unattainable for you! Forgive me sister!" and he grabbed my hand pulling me to the ground.  
  
"Enough!" I yelled. "It doesn't matter what you did then. What matters is that we escape, so get up off of the ground for we must hurry." I said lifting my brother off of the ground. Then I started to run with Wintroq and Dorono right on my heels hoping for a chance of escape. However, things were not so.  
  
We were running top speed through the forest, when a guard jumped out in front of me brandishing a sword. "Ahh, so I will be the one to catch the assassin." He grinned at me, and raised his sword for battle. I looked to the left and right for a chance of escape, but when I heard the noises of feet crashing through the foliage, I knew that the only way out would be to fight. I guess that Wintroq had already guessed that, for he had taken out his sword, and was prepared for battle. I too took out my dagger, while Dorono cast out his claws. Then the first blow came down, which I blocked without any problems at all. The fight had thus begun.  
  
"Drat!" I yelled as another legion of warriors came. I could fight two, maybe even three creatures at a time, but I could not battle twenty. At first I was holding off rather good against the warriors, but in the end numbers prevailed, and we were overwhelmed. It seamed that for every warrior that we felled, three more took its place. "At least," I said to myself, "I shall take some of them down with me." I continued to fight as hard as possible, with Wintroq at my side, and Dorono at my back. Then I yelled aloud, "Fly away Dorono! Save yourself. If you stay you will suffer the same fate as I." Because we all knew that when the enemy captures an assassin, that the assassin would not return to tell the tale.  
  
"I don't care what you say!" Dorono yelled over the clashing of battle. "I'll stay with you, and fight to the end!" I knew that he spoke the truth. He really would sacrifice himself for me. Right then I saw from the corner of my eye, a kacheek start to bring his blade down upon Dorono's unprotected back.  
  
"No!" I yelled jumping into the kacheek making so that instead of his blade hitting Dorono, his shield hit me squarely in the head. With that I slumped to the ground, and my vision got hazy just before it went black with unconsciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
I steeped backwards as the assassin approached me. "Get away from me!" I said as I tripped over a tree root, and fell backwards into the wet copper dirt, Tarnox falling with me.  
  
"Don't worry young one." The green zafara said in a deep voice putting his dagger away. Then he started to finer with his ear, which had a couple of long ago healed tears. "Now tell me. Why was that shoyru after you?"  
  
He stared at me with his hazel eyes, and I turned away, because it looked as if he could see through me. "My father." I whispered, and then looked up at the zafara. Suddenly, I saw a flicker on the side of his mouth, a bit like the start of a smile even though he never actually smiled.  
  
"My father too was bad. I probably got all of this from his influence." The assassin said spreading his arms opening his cape to show that he was an assassin. "Though I must admit, he never did send a creature out to destroy me."  
  
I then smiled for the first time in a wile thinking to myself that the assassin wasn't really half-bad. Though at the time, I never would have imagined that he would be the one to change my life forever. "Well Mr. Assassin. I'm Zarrel Charmain." I looked at Tarnox, "And this is Tarnox."  
  
"Well then Zarrel Charmain, Tarnox. I am Kirin. I'm also quite surprised that you know what an assassin is or how to identify one at your age. By the way, has anyone you know. um. mentioned me?" Kirin said looking at me.  
  
"Why yes." I said bobbing my head up and down Almost shaking Tarnox off my shoulder. "My mother always used to tell me that if I didn't go to bed on time, that Kirin would get me." And I continued on with my ever-widening grin.  
  
With that Kirin let out a tremendous laugh. "Well I guess that is what happens when you destroy other pets for a living." Then he looked at me again, but this time with a smile, "Before you and that shoyru came rambling in to me I was cooking up some breakfast. There is plenty, so why don't you and your airax come along Zarrel Charmain."  
  
I had not realized how hungry I had become until then, and with a chance at food I had to agree. "I would love to!" I emphasized hopping up and down in front of Kirin making him steep back with a chuckle.  
  
* * * "Bour bot as blad as 'verone says." I said swallowing a mouthful of food. "That's better. Sorry Kirin, what I meant to say is that you're not as bad as everyone says that you are. I always heard that you would destroy a neopet for just looking at you. Really Kirin, you are nice." I said with a smile.  
  
Kirin then tossed his dagger into a tree. He had really good aim. "Well Zarrel Charmain, I like those rumors to keep on circling around. They really help keep young pets from fiddling with my affairs, for I really like my privacy."  
  
"Then why don't you seem to care about us bothering you?" I asked  
  
"I don't know." Kirin said retrieving his dagger from its embedment in the tree, and then placing it safely into his leather belt. "Perhaps it is because I haven't talked to anyone for a long time. Well, anyone except for employers, and other creatures who do not really know who I am." Then he looked up into the sky as a bird flew over screeching out its call. "Or perhaps it is because we both had a problem with our fathers." He said that to me more then Tarnox. Kirin then stood up, and started walking off through the forest with Tarnox and me following closely on his tail.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"You shall see." Kirin said, and we walked a little farther, until I could hear the sounds of other neopets. We then walked out of the forest into a small village bustling with activity for its size. I looked captivated at the different shops, the bakery, the tavern, and all the other shops that were in a village. "Welcome to Krikanu." Kirin said leading me into the tavern, "This is where I grew up."  
  
We walked up to the counter of the tavern where a burly scorchio was drying out a glass. He looked up from his task, smiled, and in a low voice he said, "Ah, Kirin." And the scorchio patted Kirin on the back, "It's nice to see you. The usual I presume." And he took out a glass, and was about to fill it with a thick steaming liquid when Kirin motioned for the scorchio to stop.  
  
"No, not this time Breagin." And Kirin motioned his hand down at me, and then he helped me up to a stool in order to see better. "You see, I picked up a young passenger and her airax out in the woods. She had a shoyru after her head."  
  
Breagin laughed and ruffled my fur making me pull back, and when he didn't stop I tried to bite him as did Tarnox, and then scowled making Breagin withdraw his hand. "Feisty little zafara if you ask me Kirin. Now how did you get her to not run away scared from you like any sensible creature would?" and then Breagin pulled out a cup of ice cream for me, and some bird food for Tarnox, and set it in front of us. I however, just sat with my arms crossed, and I turned my head away. I had lost all trust in creatures except for Kirin, for any one of them could bring me to my father, and who knows what he would do to me.  
  
Kirin looked at me caringly with a twinkle of laughter in his eyes. Definitely not the zafara assassin that had kids trembling in their covers, "Don't worry Zarrel Charmain. Breagin is my friend, and he wouldn't hurt you or your airax for any reason." And with that I smiled, and went to work eating my ice cream, which had already started to melt, while Tarnox quickly went to work on his bird food "She really is a brave creature that Zarrel Charmain." I heard Kirin say to Breagin. "If she was older I might have considered training her."  
  
"But she is a . she!"  
  
"No real difference. Besides females tend to do better, because their opponents get cocky." Kirin said just as I finished up my dessert. I sat there licking my lips as Kirin bent down over me. "Zarrel Charmain. I am afraid that I am going to have to leave you with Breagin. The forests just are too unsafe for a creature of your age."  
  
I looked at him with frightful eyes, "But what if my father comes. Or some of the other bad pets."  
  
"Don't worry. If that does happen send your airax for me, and I will rush here as soon as I can to help you. But for now I must leave." And with a pat Kirin left the tavern with Breagin hovering over my head.  
  
"Here, let me lead you two to your room." And I followed him up the stairs of the tavern, both of us unawares of the cloaked figure that slunk out the door, for he had heard enough of the conversation between Kirin and Breagin to be able to tell his master that he had found the young zafara.  
  
It had been quite a few hours since Kirin had left the tavern, and I stood leaning on my windowsill with Tarnox on my shoulders looking out at the stars. "How many do you think there are Tarnox?" I asked my newfound friend.  
  
"I don't rightly know." He said in a far off voice. "But I think that there are as many stars as there is fireflies." then we heard a loud crash, and each jumped up alert to everything going on.  
  
"What's that?" I whispered to Tarnox who just shrugged, my voice quivering. "Let's go find out." I said getting over my fright, and then I silently crept over to the door. I reached over to open it, but before I touched it the doorknob started to wiggle. I jumped back, and threw my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping. I did not want whomever that was trying to get in to know that I was awake, but one thing was for sure. I was glad that I had locked the door. I sighed in relief as the doorknob stopped wiggling, and when I heard the unmistakable sound of feet going down stairs.  
  
I smiled up at Tarnox who was perched on my shoulder, but he looked exceptionally stern. "That creature is coming back Zarrel, and with bad intentions. I don't know how I know, but I do." I am not sure what it was in his voice that made me believe him. However, I believed Tarnox nonetheless.  
  
We stood next to the door for several minutes, but to us each minute seamed like an eternity when the sound of some creature running up the stares petrified me. "At least he can't get through the door." I thought silently to myself. But was I ever so wrong.  
  
This time the creature did not even try the door. I heard a swoosh, and the sound of something hitting the door. Whoever was after me was going to break down the door. Slowly the door started to creak from the heavy blows, and then it started to crack inwards. I jumped back with a yelp of fear when an ax burst through the door. Slowly the hole was being made bigger from the ax to the point where I could see the one who was after me. A figure in a cloak stood on the other side of the door. I really could not make out his face because the cloak enveloped it, but I could make out two slightly glowing reddish eyes. The only part of the attacker that I could make out was the ends of his claws holding on to the handle of the ax. I frantically looked for a way of escape, but when I could find none I turned to Tarnox. "Tarnox, go find Kirin. Tell him to help, and hurry!" I yelled out frantically, and as soon as I had finished, Tarnox flew out the window looking for Kirin. As soon as I saw Tarnox disappear into the night I heard another very loud snap. I turned around to see the creature reach in threw the crack in the door, and unlock it. Then before I could do anything the creature burst in threw the door. He turned to look at me, the red eyes piercing right through me. Then he threw down the ax, and pulled out a silver dagger from within his cloak, which glinted in the moonlight.  
  
"Zarrrel Charrrmain, I have come forrr you." The creature hissed. "Yourrr fatherrr wants you dead or alive. Perrrferrably dead." Then the creature held his dagger high in the air ready for the final blow when all of a sudden Breagin ran up the stairs.  
  
"Stop you beast! Get away from that zafara." And he reached his hands into the air holding a pan, and got ready to strike the creature. However, the creature ducked, and moving like the shadows, he struck upwards into the scorchio's wing. I watched in remote horror as Breagin fell to the ground stained red from his blood. Then the creature lifted his dagger to strike Breagin while he was on the ground, but I could not let that happen. I ran up, and pushed the creature that fell down the stairs. First, I looked at Breagin, but he was all right, he only had a wing injury. Then I looked down at the attacker lying crumpled up on the floor. I walked down the stairs, and then bent over the creature to get a better look at him. I started to lift the cloak off over his face, when suddenly his eyes opened up, the red of them terrifying. I started to run away from the creature, but he whipped his tail at my feet tripping me, and then he slowly stood up, the cloak coming from his face. I was staring into the face of a krawk who was evil eyed, and full of hatred.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. Now you will pay with yourrr life zafarrra." and he got ready to throw the dagger at me.  
  
"No you don't!" and the krawk turned around to have a dagger flash in his face. The krawk put his claw up to his face where the dagger had slashed him. Then, when he removed it, I saw the path that the dagger had taken on the krawk's face. It went from his left eye down to the tip of his snout. He turned to face me once again, but was met by his attacker who now showed himself. There stood Kirin the assassin, ready to risk his life for me. Kirin was ready to fight, but the krawk had different ideas, and with a loud hiss, he ran off into the night with Kirin chasing after him. I stood up as Kirin walked back in the tavern. He walked up to me, and helped me to my feet, "That krawk was extraordinarily fast, and I couldn't catch it. If your airax hadn't got to me when he did, I probably would not have been able to save you. Now Zarrel Charmain, are you all right?"  
  
"I am fine, but it is Breagin who I worry about."  
  
"Don't you worry, I'm okay." I turned to see Breagin limp down the stairs.  
  
"I thought that Zarrel Charmain would be safe in here, but I was wrong." Kirin said shaking his head. "I will have to take her to the forest in order to be safe."  
  
"All this trouble over a zafara?" Breagin asked.  
  
"I know, but I don't think that I could just let her father's men destroy her." Then Kirin walked over to Tarnox and me. "Come with me. I'll take you to the forest where you will be safe." And so I followed Kirin out of the tavern, and into the woods with Tarnox on my shoulder on my way to becoming an assassin. 


	5. 5

Part 5  
  
I woke up sputtering, for someone had poured a bucket of ice-cold water over my head. "Wake up assassin." I heard some creature hiss. I opened my eyes to see a buzz standing over me holding an empty bucket. I started to stand up to teach the buzz a lesson for soaking me, but I tripped back down to the ground.  
  
I looked down at my feet, and then at my hands, "Shackles?" I murmured under my breath as I rolled over into a sitting position, but even so the buzz heard me, and went up in an uproar.  
  
"Stupid assassin. While you slept, we captured your pet, and that traitor Wintroq. According to the high council of this castle you and your companions are to be executed tomorrow morn." Then the buzz kicked me in the ribs, "Now get up assassin, I am supposed to bring you to the cell that holds your friends."  
  
"At least I am not going to be separated from Wintroq and Dorono." I thought to myself as I slowly stood up. I had to take exceedingly small steeps in order to not trip over my shackles. I was going as fast as I could, but to the buzz it was not fast enough. "Get a move on assassin! I don't have all day!" and the buzz shoved me making me fall face first into the dirt. The buzz laughed at me, and then he grabbed the chain that held my hands together, and started to drag me through the dirt.  
  
If only I was not in shackles, and had my dagger, I would have destroyed the buzz, but I did not have my dagger, and I was stuck in the shackles. I guess that is why the buzz was not afraid to drag me through the dirt. Even so the dirt war rough against my fur, so as to get back at the buzz I gave a mighty tug, sending him sprawling into the dirt pushing up a cloud of dust. I laughed at the buzz, having given him a taste of his own medicine. "That is what happens when you drag an assassin through the dust."  
  
"You shall pay for that!" the buzz said clenching his fists, and talking between gritted teeth. He walked up to me and started to violently kick me, but I did not care what he did to me, for I was to be executed the next day. Then after he had finished his kicking fit, the buzz dragged me the rest of the way to my cell with Dorono and Wintroq looking worse then I had before with a few scrapes from the buzz's boots, and dirty matted up fur.  
  
"Zarrel Charmain!" Dorono ran up to me, and embraced me in his paws, and I had to push away in order not to be smothered. "When I saw you crumpled up on the ground after the shield had hit you, I thought that they had."  
  
"It is alright Dorono." I said rubbing his ears. "We all survived. Even though we are to be executed tomorrow." I added. Dorono really looked none the worse for his encounter.  
  
Right then Wintroq limped over. I guess that he had fought hard, for all the marks that he wore. His tail had a big slash across it that looked as if it had just healed, and his eye was purplish in color. "Glad to see you Zarrel Charmain." He said patting my back. "We took down somewhere around fifteen guards before they could take us captive." Then his smile disappeared, "Only too bad that that was our last fight."  
  
"Yes." I added, "We really made a team."  
  
That just about ended our talk for the day. After that, we mostly just sat around in the dimness of our cell waiting for the night that would be our last. I just wished that Dorono could have escaped all of this. He was to young to have his life ended upon the morn. I decided right there that if at all possible, I would help Dorono to freedom. It was the least I owed him. I sat pondering any means of escape, until I thought myself to sleep.  
  
* * * Kirin led me into the dark forest, and I couldn't help, but wonder how he made his way through the night with nothing to guide him. With Tarnox perched on my shoulder, Kirin led us up to a huge howled out tree. "This is where we will spend the night Zarrel Charmain." The assassin said. "Tomorrow I will teach you how to defend yourself." And then we went to sleep. Two zafaras and one airax.  
  
I woke up to Kirin shaking my shoulders. "Come on." I moaned, for the sun had not yet risen, "Let me sleep in." but Kirin would not stop.  
  
"Get up Zarrel Charmain. If you want to have protection against that krawk, and other creatures that your father sends after you, you better learn how. Next time I probably won't arrive in time to save your tail."  
  
"Okay." And with a big yawn I got up.  
  
"Now, lets see how good you are with a weapon." And Kirin handed me his dagger. I grabbed it by the handle, unsure how, for it was the first time I had ever handled a weapon. "No, no. You're holding it all wrong." Kirin scolded, and he put his hands over mine, and fixed my grip. "There, that's better. Now," he said, "Give it a good swing. No, not at the tree, at me." I swung the dagger at Kirin, and it went flying out of my hands scarcely missing Kirin, and then fixing itself in a tree.  
  
"Sorry." I said rushing over to Kirin to help him up, for he had to dive to the ground in order to avoid being impaled.  
  
"This will defiantly take a lot of work." He said, and then we went back to how to hold the dagger.  
  
We had been working for quite a few hours, and I was getting hungry. "I'm hungry." I complained, "Can't we take a break?"  
  
"Take a break, and I will not teach you. I refuse to teach quitters." And with that I continued my training with Kirin.  
  
As the day drew to a close, I had sharpened up my fighting skills severely. Kirin had me work all day on my fighting skills with Tarnox watching in a tree, until I made him jump back with each strike. Finally, I struck him in the shoulder drawing blood. "I'm sorry Kirin." I said running up to his side, for he had fallen to the ground. "I can see if you do not want to train me anymore." But I got a totally unexpected reply from Kirin.  
  
He rolled over out of the dirt with tears streaming down his face, but not tears of sadness, but he was laughing so hard, that he had started to cry. "Stop training you Zarrel Charmain." And he sank into a fit of laughter once more. "You are the first creature to draw blood from me in over three years, and you are just a child. You are a natural assassin, and the best swordsman. err, woman, that I have seen in years. Now why would I quit training you?"  
  
I smiled up at Kirin, "You really mean it?"  
  
"I do. But tomorrow we have to get you some new clothes, for it is hard to fight in a dress." And with that we continued my training, until it was time to call it a night.  
  
* * *  
  
I was the first to wake up the next morning, and I woke up the others when breakfast had arrived. We stared down in silence at our food, until Dorono broke the silence. "You might have well just left us alone to sleep, because this food is not worth waking up to." And he lifted up the wooden spoon supplied him, and dripped the chunky gruel back into his bowl.  
  
"I have to agree with you there Dorono." I said eyeing the chunks of. stuff in the food.  
  
"I don't know about you two," Wintroq started, "But I am going to try and make the best of my last meal." And with that he took up a spoonful of the stuff and shoveled it into his mouth. I looked at him as his face turned green, and he spit the stuff back into the bowl. He gagged, and started wiping off his tongue over the bowl while Dorono and I suffered a guffaw in his direction.  
  
"I'll stick with eating the fur off my back, thank you. It would sure taste better." Dorono snorted, but before Wintroq could think of a witty remark to through back at Dorono, the door crashed open.  
  
I stared in utter dismay, as a krawk with a scar going from his slightly yellowed from disuse left eye to the tip of his snout. He was the krawk from my dreams, but not the worst of my problems. Then following from behind the krawk an exceedingly large brown zafara followed who somehow looked familiar.  
  
Wintroq looked up from his job of cleansing his tongue, and the moment that he saw the zafara he bounded up. "You told me that mother had destroyed Zarrel Charmain. You said that she had been destroyed those many years ago, and that's not the worst part. The worst part is that I believed you. Mother tried to tell me from the cell that you had locked her up in. I just spat at her and told her to not lie to superior creatures." A tear slid down Wintroq's cheek, "Forgive me mother." He said up at the ceiling. Then his anger went back onto the brown zafara that I had realized with a shock was my father. "You deserve to be boiled in a cauldron of whatever that is that you feed us filled with grakle beetles, and." but before he could say anything else, the krawk wit him with the back of his hand sending Wintroq to the ground.  
  
"Be quiet stupid zafarrra Wintrrroq. Otherrrwise you will get worrrse." Then with a signal from my father the Krawk was silent.  
  
My father strutted up to me, and starred at me with both fury and awe at the same time. "Zarrel Charmain. How many times I have tried to get rid of you. I thought that you really had perished so many years ago, and I made up that story that your mother had destroyed you in order to get your brother to join me. I then looked up your mother in the dungeons until she perished from disease. I never expected to see your horrid face again, but here you are after all those years. I know that you are supposed to be executed today, but I have a proposition for you. Word of your skill with the sword, and of your wit has reached me, and I have decided that I will forget past grudges against you if you will come and work for me. Just ditch your weak brother, and that Hairball of an eyrie, and I will appoint you captain of my troops. You will have immense power Zarrel Charmain. The only ones above your head will be me and Xern here, and you never know if you will pass us up. What do you say to that?" and my father held out his paw for me to take. I stood up, and walked towards my father to the horror of Dorono and Wintroq. With an evil smirk on my face, I reached out my hand as if to take my fathers. I looked at the grin on his face, for he thought he had won, but instead of taking his hand I did a backhand strike right into his face making him jump back holding hid face.  
  
"I will never leave my friends for anything." I said motioning to Dorono and Wintroq who looked pleased with me.  
  
My father stood up tall again, a long red mark going across his face, "So be it." He said. "Xern! Get your men to take the prisoners out to the arena, now!!!"  
  
"Yes masterrr." Xern said, as he ran out the door to gather up his men who quickly walked in. "Take the prrrisonerrrs to the arrrena." And with that we each had about three guards come to each one of us. They took off our shackles, but then tied a fine, but strong rope over our hands, and then they started to lead us through the castle.  
  
"What do they mean by arena?" I asked Wintroq, for I had expected a creature in a black hood with an ax, not an open arena.  
  
"Well to tell the truth, you really do not want to know."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Okay, what they mean is," but before he could say any more, the techo that was holding him slapped him.  
  
"Be quiet zafara. The assassin will find out soon enough." And the techo ended that with a snicker.  
  
"We are here." One of the guards said, as we walked up to a large metal door. I had thought that we would have been the only ones to be executed, but we were not. There standing right in front of the doors being held by two other guards was a blue shoyru with golden eyes. She was staring at the door with hard eyes ready to meet her demise. But the wait at the door was not very long, for then the guard said to me more than anyone else. "Prepare to meet your doom assassin." and he opened up the door, and I squinted my eyes against the bright sunlight. I looked around at my surroundings. All fore of us, including the shoyru, were in a large stadium. It was sort of like the battledome, only it had a large glass wall around the sides, and the ground was hot sand. I looked up in the air to see my father, and quite a few other pets watching through the glass as Dorono, Wintroq, the shoyru and I walked into the mists of the stadium. It was then that I noticed that the guards had gone.  
  
"Where have the guards gone?" I asked no one in general, but before I could get an answer I heard a long menacing growl from behind us. We turned around facing yet another door, that shook, and then slowly started to open. I looked at the creature emerging from the door, and then started to wish that there really had just been a creature in a black hood with an ax. 


	6. 6

Part 6  
  
I stared at the creature emerging out upon us. It was a mutant eyrie, or at least I thought it was an eyrie. The creature was three times bigger than an eyrie should normally get, and it had two heads, each growling, and dripping saliva. Its fur was black, with a few white bands, and its beaks were a blood red color. The creatures tail started off as one, but at the end, it split into two tails, each thrashing back and forth like a whip. Each of its claws was about the size of my fist, and it was starting to come towards us. We backed up from the creature, but as we started backing up the creature increased its speed, and then started to run towards us.  
  
I dived to the side right as the creature plowed through at us. I looked behind me and felt a deep relief when I saw that Dorono and Wintroq had made it by the creature. At first I thought that the creature had caught the shoyru, but then I saw her in the air above its head. The creature looked at her, and then with a mighty downward pump of its wings it was airborne, and after the shoyru. I heard the shoyru's gasp as the creature started to fly at her. She veered to the left, and started to fly as fast as she could, but the creature was faster, and had caught up to her in a few seconds. The creature's heads let out a roar, and it lifted one massive paw into the air, and whacked the shoyru. With a yelp, she was flung into the sand below, and then lay still. At first I thought that she had been destroyed, but then I saw her arm move.  
  
I heard some laughter, and I looked up to see my father laughing at the sight behind the protection of the glass. He would not be so jolly if he were in here himself! I thought to myself. "Why do you put us through this!" I yelled, and I would have shacked my fists had they not been bound together.  
  
I was not completely sure that he could hear me, but I guess that he could, "You infuriated me, so I shall destroy you." And then he started laughing once more, but this time at me.  
  
The creature landed, and then folded up its wings. One head looked at the shoyru laying face first on the ground, while the other head looked directly at me. It seemed as if the creature was deciding whom to go after, and in the end it choose me. It ran up to me, backing me up against a wall. I started to run left, but the creature's paw blocked me. I skidded in the sand, and then made my way to the right, but I was blocked once more.  
  
The creature raised its paw to strike, each of its five claws extended to the fullest. I stood backed up against the wall with nowhere to go. I watched in terror as the colossal paw started to fly down at me, but then I heard. "I'll save you Zarrel!!!" I looked to the left to see Dorono ram into the creatures side slightly knocking it off balance. As the creature staggered to the side, one of its claws nicked my belly, but at the same time it severed the ropes freeing my hands. I ran over to Dorono before the creature could get up, and I undid the rope on his front paws before the creature could come back for another attack.  
  
"Take off my ropes too!" Wintroq yelled, and I then took the ropes off of his hands just as the creature started another charge towards us, but Dorono was there to help.  
  
Dorono jumped into the air holding sand in his paws, and then he flew above the creature dropping the sand into its eyes, "Come after me you giant gobbet of a creature!" He did well to get the creatures attention, though it was a bit more then he had planned.  
  
The creature jumped into the air, and started flying after Dorono. I have never had doubts about how fast Dorono could fly, but once I saw him as he flew just barely ahead of the creatures snapping jaws I had a new outlook for him. He swerved around the dome, just scarcely ahead of the creature, and veering this way and that in order to avoid being destroyed. The way things were currently going; we would not last very long.  
  
It was then that I heard a moan from behind me. I turned, and there was the shoyru. She dug her blue arms into the sand, and slowly lifted herself up. She opened her golden eyes as I walked over to assist her in getting up. She refused my helping hand though, and stood up by herself. However, once standing, she clutched at her wing, and fell back down to her knees in the sand, splashing it all around. "Let me help you." I said calmly to her even though my heart was beating one thousand beats a second, because of my worry for Dorono.  
  
She just looked at me, her golden eyes piercing my soul. "No, I will be okay. It is only my wing." And I looked at her blue wing, slightly crumpled from her fall. She then stood up, and looked at my comrade.  
  
"Your friend flies well, but he will not last against Grewquilla."  
  
"That thing has a name!?" I stammered.  
  
"Yes. It does." She said. Then we looked back up at Dorono as he tried to fly away from the gapping jaws of the creature.  
  
I watched up in horror, as one of the creatures heads stretched out at Dorono. "NO!!!" I screamed as one of the creatures' beaks tore at Dorono's wing. He screeched out a cry of agony, as the creature whipped its head to the side throwing Dorono through the air. I ran up to him lying in the dirt, and helped him up just as the creature landed. "Are you okay Dorono?" I asked panic-stricken, ignoring the laugh of my father.  
  
"I'm fine." He said. "My wing will be okay." I trusted him on that, even though his wing looked dreadful. Dorono looked past my shoulder, and then he gasped in surprise. "Wherric!?!" He exclaimed.  
  
I looked up, and there was Pup ramming against the glass. I thought that I had gotten rid of his furry hide. "What are you doing here!?!" I screamed up at him, and then though the window he smiled a lopsided grin.  
  
"I am here to save you." But I guess that my father heard that, because he turned towards Pup, and then ordered some of his men to stop Pup from breaking in.  
  
"Watch out Zarrel Charmain!!!" and Dorono jumped into me just as one of Grewquilla heads snapped down into the sand which I had just been standing on. I should not have concentrated my thoughts on Pup, and my father, but rather on Grewquilla.  
  
"Thanks." I said, rolling to my feet as another attack was made on me. Grewquilla then turned, and started to run at me. I ran across the arena with Grewquilla chasing me, but despite my efforts, I was soon pinned by one of its massive paws. The weight of Grewquilla would have crushed me had there not been sand, so instead I was pushed about a hands length into the sand. Grewquilla's heads hung over me issuing out a growl, and dripping saliva from their beaks. I held my arms over my face as one of its heads shot at me with an open beak, even though it would not help, but the pain I expected did not come. Instead I heard the growling of the two heads, and the snapping of beaks.  
  
I uncovered my face, and looked up to see the two heads fighting over me. It was just then that I heard a loud crash. All heads including the monsters were up looking at the source of the sound, and there was Pup along with one of my father's creatures, an acara, hanging over a broken glass window. Pup slowly started to bring himself up, but the acara grabbed his tail making him yelp. Pup then kicked his foot at the acara sending him to the floor, and then he hoisted himself up. Pup then with one look at us ran off, but he soon came back with a rope between his teeth. He tossed one end down to the ground, and held the other end in his mouth. Then, from between clenched teeth, he yelled, "Climb up!"  
  
I had taken that time to slide out from under Grewquilla's paw, and start to run back to my friends. Grewquilla did not want his prey to escape so easily, so with a roar he ran at me. Grewquilla then stopped his charge, and let out a roar. There hanging on to one of his tails was Dorono, but he did not hold on long, because with a thrash of his tail Dorono was hurled into a wall. Dorono slowly got up, and after shaking the sand out of his fur He prepared for another attack. "Climb up that rope!" he yelled, so with a nod I ran over to the rope.  
  
I reached it at about the same time as Wintroq who was helping the injured shoyru as much as she would allow. "You go first!" he yelled, and I grabbed the rope, and started climbing. I did not notice as Pup was slowly being dragged towards the broken window from my weight, but Dorono did. He jumped into the air, and started to fly over to keep Pup from falling. He had just about reached us when Pup was pulled out the broken window from all the weight. With a gasp I fell towards the ground, but I was suddenly jerked upwards. I looked up to see Dorono flapping with all of his power with one end of the rope in his beak. He landed on the sill of the broken window, and then slowly pulled Pup and me up to safety.  
  
Once again I had ignored what was happening, and Grewquilla burst though the window, and one of its heads caught the end of my right ear. I yelled out in pain, as the creature pulled me backwards by my ear, but before it could pull me out the window Dorono jumped on its face, and clawed it in the eye making it let go, and back up back into the arena giving Wintroq and the shoyru time to climb the rope to safety.  
  
I grabbed my ear, feeling its shreds at the bottom. I removed my hand, and stared at the blood on it. My ear definitely was not in good shape. I wiped my hand off on my tunic leaving a line or red, and then I helped Wintroq up the rest of the way through the broken window. "Brother, do you know your way out of this forsaken place." I yelled to him.  
  
"Yes, so follow me." And with that we all followed him as he ran through the castle before my father could send some more creatures after us. The acara that had fallen into the arena then opened his eyes as a large drop of saliva landed upon his face. He looked up to see two giant beaks towering over him. But before he could even scream, one of the beaks darted towards him filling his vision with black.  
  
We ran through the main hall of the castle towards the exit. Soon we would be free of this horrid place. But instead of heading straight Wintroq took a left right into a room. "Why are you going in there?" I asked of him.  
  
"Just a slight detour." And with that I followed him into the room.  
  
I laughed out loud when I saw what was in the room. It was all of our stuff that had been taken when we were captured. I ran up to one of the walls, and grabbed my pack off of it, and to my delight everything was still inside. Then I pulled my dagger off of the wall, and twirled it in between my fingers to get the feel for it once more. Wintroq ran over, and pulled his sword down from the wall, and then he pulled down a shield that had a large W, and three stars painted on the front. "Okay lets go." I said, and we ran out the door, and made our way back down the hall with Pup, Dorono, and the shoyru who was doing quite well.  
  
Wintroq burst through a door, and once through I laughed for we had escaped. The sunlight warmed our full, and the fresh smell of wind was refreshing. "To the woods." I yelled, and then I took the lead next to Dorono. As we ran into the woods I told myself that if pup or the shoyru could not keep up that I would leave them behind, but they did a good job of keeping up. When I was sure that we had gone far enough into the woods, I called a halt.  
  
"We're free of Vernok!" Wintroq yelled patting my back, and I guessed that Vernok was my father. I just nodded, and then started a fire, for I had not had a decent meal in quite awhile.  
  
I had barely finished cooking up several eggs when I had all four of the other pets begging for food. With a smile I handed them the over-easy eggs, which they gobbled down, and then I had to make some more for me. After what I presume that I could call lunch I walked up to the blue shoyru who was sitting on a rock with her back facing us. "Who are you? Why did my father have you put up for execution?" I demanded.  
  
She stared at me with her golden eyes, and then she replied, " My name is Lunerith. I was sent here by your father for stealing an apple."  
  
"Just an apple! He was even worse then I thought!" said Wintroq walking up.  
  
"Well. The apple was supposed to be for Vernok."  
  
"But still... An apple???"  
  
"Okay, it was on his desk. Annnnd, I also took a few other things." But before she could finish I laughed. "What is so funny?" she demanded.  
  
"It is just that we are probably one of the oddest groups of creatures around. An assassin, a thief, a young puppy, a warrior, and a flying furball." And I motioned to Dorono who was taking a long deserved rest, and then I yawned thinking that resting was a good idea. So I walked over to Dorono, and fell asleep curled up next to him.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirin had been training me hard for a couple of months now, and it was really starting to show. After all of that training, I would not need Kirin to protect me from my father, because I could do that myself. I was really becoming quite a swords woman as Kirin said.  
  
I was practicing my swing with an invisible blade when Kirin walked up. "Hey Kirin, am I doing the swing right?"  
  
He studied my practice swing, and then smiled, "Yes, Zarrel Charmain. I think that you have finally gotten it down."  
  
"It would be much better if I had a real dagger though." I said, sitting down.  
  
"Well, Zarrel Charmain." He said with a grin, "Then this must be your lucky day." And he pulled out an object that was wrapped up in red paper. "This is for you. Use it well."  
  
I took it from his hands, and started to unwrap it even though I already knew what it was. I took off the last of the paper to reveal a dagger of my own. Its steel was polished down to where I could see my reflection, and it had a green handle. "Thanks" I said jumping up for joy. "You are the best Kirin." Ever since I had run into him, Kirin had become my mentor, and he did a good job teaching me.  
  
Right then I heard a screech, and I held out my arm for Tarnox to land upon. My shirt was slightly baggy, so Tarnox started to slip down my shirt, but he caught himself. Kirin had me wear boys clothes so that I could fight better, but I did not care, because the clothes were much more comfortable then a dress, and made movement easy. Plus now, I could climb up into trees. Something that my mother never would let me do. "Your skills have really improved Zarrel Charmain." Kirin said, the dragon pendent on his cape sparkling with the sunlight. I liked how he used my full name, while Tarnox usually just said Zarrel. "If you weren't so young I am sure that you could get a job with an employer." Kirin had already explained to me all the concepts and terms of an assassin.  
  
"What shall we do today?" I asked Kirin who turned his back, and sat down in the dirt.  
  
"Well Today Zarrel Charmain, I am headed off to the High Reaches Mountains for an important job. I will be gone only a few days, and during that time you have to stay here."  
  
"You mean that I can't come?" I said, because Kirin usually let me tag along with him.  
  
"No." he said, closing the deal. "It is to dangerous. I wouldn't even risk myself, except for the amount of Neopoints that I will get for us." Then he turned back towards me with a smile. "You can come as far with me as to the foot of the mountains." And with that we set off towards High Reaches.  
  
We reached the foot of the mountains far more quickly than I would have wanted, and once there I had to say goodbye to Kirin. "Good luck, and goodbye!" I said, and Kirin walked up to me and ruffled my hair.  
  
"Don't worry Zarrel Charmain." He said with utmost confidence. "I shall be back within three days, and then we can finish your training. Not that you really need it." And then with that Kirin started his climb up to High Reaches.  
  
I waited for him for three days, and then three weeks, and then three months, but Kirin never returned. Everyday, I practiced at the spot Kirin and I used to practice at, and I listened to the memories of his voice telling me what to do. I even was able to get jobs from a few employers, but mostly, Tarnox and I had to scrape to keep alive. Life had become hard. 


	7. 7

Part 7  
  
I awoke to the sound of footsteps. At first I thought that it was one of my friends, but I saw them all asleep on the ground, so it couldn't have been one of them. The sun had not yet risen, and probably would not for a few hours. I then heard the footsteps once more. I bounded up, holding my blade above my head, and yelled "Come out and face me!"  
  
A green zafara slowly walked out from the woods. He had on a slightly greenish tunic, and he wore a crimson cape with a dragon pendent. In his leather belt a blue handled dagger lay ready to use in a moments notice. My hand sunk back to my side, and I deposited my dagger back into my belt as he walked up to me. The wind blew my hair in my eyes, as the zafara walked up to me, one of his ears with a couple of long ago healed tears. He was about half a head taller then I was, and he looked down at me with seemingly emotionless eyes, but a smile on his face. "You're." I whispered quietly as the wind, but I did not need say more.  
  
I sat down on a rock, and the zafara sat down next to me. "I wasn't sure that it was you until you pulled out the dagger then I was certain. Vernok told me to get a red zafara with a recently torn up ear." And then he caressed my wounded ear softly. "I have missed you Zarrel Charmain."  
  
"And I have missed you too. Kirin." And I fell into his arms with tears dripping down my cheeks. "I thought that you were gone." I whispered.  
  
We silently sat watching as the sun rose from the sky filling our surroundings with a golden light. It was one of the best sunrises that I had ever witnessed, and it was with Kirin besides me. We sat in silence, both lost for words, where anyone else would have asked tons of questions.  
  
Dorono yawned, and stretched out as he stood up. He looked in alarm at the zafara sitting next to me, and started to run over, but was stopped by Wintroq who stood crouching watching the scene before him. Dorono opened up his beak to say something, but was hushed by Wintroq who put his index finger up to his lip to show that silence was needed. He knew that this moment was special to me, his sister, and he was going to keep it that way.  
  
Slowly one by one, each of my friends woke up, and it was not until Pup woke up then did someone speak. Kirin looked into my eyes, and then said, "It has been eighteen years since I have last looked into your icy eyes." For my eyes were the colors of cold ice. "You have grown both in height and in spirit. I wish that this moment could last forever, but Vernok will wonder what has happened when I don't return with your head, and he will send other assassins out to destroy you. So we must go before Vernok finds out I am not returning, for I shall stay with you."  
  
I looked down at the ground, another tear falling from my cheek. "You shouldn't." I quietly said, and then my voice grew louder. "I did not even know who you were until I started having those dreams. I had forced the thought from my head. I forgot who you were Kirin while you remembered. You deserve better then me. If you stay with me, you never will be with a moment of peace. You will always be watching your back, because Vernok will never give up until I am destroyed. Because. Because." And then I started to cry some more tears.  
  
"You can say it." Kirin said softly. quietly.  
  
"He is my father!" I yelled out louder then I had intended to.  
  
"I saved you before from his creatures. I can do it again. Besides now you are old enough to fight too." And with a smile from Kirin I was able to stop my tears, and smile back.  
  
Dorono then crept past Wintroq, and slid in under my arm, his warm green fur smooth as silk. "Don't forget.' He said. "I too shall never leave your side."  
  
"And I will also stay with you sister." Wintroq said pulling out his sword.  
  
"I will not stay forever, but I will help you all I can." Lunerith said her golden eyes shining.  
  
And then Pup bounded up. "I have nowhere else to go, so I will stay here with you." And for the first time ever I was actually happy with Pup.  
  
"I am lucky that I have so many friends that I can count on." I said with a smile. "Though you must be crazy to hang around not only one, but two assassins." I said motioning to Kirin. "Partners." I said holding my hand out.  
  
"Partners!" We all said in union putting our hands together.  
  
Soon we were off with me in the lead towards Makum's fort, and I had tons of questions to ask of Kirin. "Kirin, what ever happened to you those many years ago?"  
  
"Kirin looked at me, and then replied, "Well, I went up into high reaches, and quickly finished my assignment, but then I was not allowed down."  
  
"How were you not allowed down?" I asked slitting one eye.  
  
"An employer, Jown the snowy kougra. He is pure white, even his stripes are white, plus he was as silent as the clouds, so you couldn't tell is he was sneaking up to you in the snow. He got a hold of me, and would not let me leave high reaches, and made me do all his dirty work. I tried to escape several times, but each time he or one of his minions caught me, and dragged me back there. I was finally able to escape about four months ago. From the rumors I heard of the red ghost, I presumed that you had lived, but I was not sure until last night. Now how have you fared over the years, and what happened to that airax I don't remember its name?"  
  
"Tarnox." I said, and then I looked at the ground. "He was destroyed about eight years ago by Teralk who also was destroyed by a strike of lightning. Besides that little event, which would take to long to tell, I have fared well."  
  
Kirin nodded, and then he asked, "Now what about all of these other creatures, where did they come from?"  
  
"Well, Dorono," I motioned to Dorono, "became my partner after I hatched his egg which was after Tarnox was destroyed. The fire zafara is Wintroq. He actually is my brother, and I let him tag along after he basically sacrificed himself for my cause. The gelert is just a young pup who will not give me a moments peace, while the blue shoyru, Lunerith, tags along with us after we escaped some mutant creature that did this to my ear." And I pointed to my ear, which was still very tender.  
  
Except for the occasional remarks from Dorono Kirin and I were left in silence to talk about what had happened to us for the past eighteen years, and before we knew it we were at the foot of Makum's fort. I walked up to the shoyru's standing guard, and smirked. "Zarrel Charmain and Dorono reporting, I have completed my job."  
  
"You can go on through." One of the shoyru's called. I nodded, and we all walked inside.  
  
Once inside, a yellow shoyru flew up to us, "I am to lead you through here to Makum. Follow me." And he started on a brisk walk. Soon we were up to the door that led to Makum's chambers. "Only the assassin and her partner can enter Makum's chamber." The shoyru said to Kirin, Wintroq, Lunerith and Pup.  
  
As I walked through the door I stood up straight and tall the way an assassin should approach an employer, and then checked Dorono from the corner of my eye, and was proud to see that he was using the correct posture. I slit my eyes, as we walked the final few steps up to Makum. "I have completed my assignment Makum, and now I expect my pay."  
  
"Makum snickered under his breath, "Do not worry assassin, for I have not cheated you." And he handed me the bag of neopoints, which I checked to make sure was 2,700, and once sure I put it away in my pack. "I expected you to be back quicker Zarrel Charmain."  
  
I smirked, "Well, I had some trouble along the way, and was held back by old acquaintances."  
  
Makum nodded, and then he started back up, "Well, whatever the cause I have no more jobs for you right now, but if I need you I will send a messenger. You are dismissed." So with that Dorono and I turned, and headed for the door.  
  
As I walked out I saw Lunerith back away from the yellow shoyru with a smile. "I have talked with Gurdon here, and have decided to stay. Everyone in this place are thieves, and scoundrels, so basically I will fit in perfectly. Sorry that I could not have been of assistance to you Zarrel Charmain, for you did save my life."  
  
"I understand your ploy." And I smiled to show my sincerity. "It is okay."  
  
Lunerith smiled, "Thanks for understanding."  
  
We walked off into the forest, thoughts of Lunerith fading out like the sunlight through the trees. Even so I would not forget those eyes of hers they were very hypnotic. Soon around sunset, we had reached the spot Dorono and I call home. "Nice place you got here." Kirin said surveying the scenery.  
  
"Place?" Pup cried out eyeing the leaves and foliage. "All I see is trees and dirt!!"  
  
"Then you have a lot to learn about assassins Pup." I said, and then I sat down on my rock, and taking out a needle started to patch up my tunic's latest scars.  
  
Wintroq looked around, and then he said, "Personally, I go with Wherric on this matter. "How is this nice?" but Kirin answered that for me.  
  
"An assassin has a much different point of view on where they would like to live. You see, if an assassin lived in a wooden cottage, just about anyone could sneak up upon the assassin without their noticing. On the other hand, out in the open you could easily hear the footsteps of an approaching creature. Also the structure of the trees is important. If the trees over your head are to thin, just about any creature overhead can see you. Also if it is too thick, a flying messenger of an employer cannot find you. So this is just right. Plus the ground is relatively smooth, and not full of rocks and lumps which makes sleeping more comfortable. So now you understand that this is a nice spot."  
  
Wintroq looked dumbfounded. "Actually, I don't understand, but I take your word on the matter, for I don't want to hear that again."  
  
Kirin's laughter rang out like so many bells, "Well, when you live this way for awhile, you will understand."  
  
As the sun went down, I laid out my sleeping mat. Then after looking at Wintroq I pulled out the blanket that I used on cold days, and laid it out. "Here Wintroq, you and Kirin can use that."  
  
"Thanks." Kirin said, "But I think that I will just sleep on the ground. Let Wintroq have the entire blanket. I smiled at his compassion, and then with the coming night I closed my eyes, and let sleep take my body.  
  
I woke up, and with my eyes still closed I smiled. I did not have a dream; perhaps I was done with dreams for now. Then I opened my eyes to find that it was the middle of the night. The stars were twinkling in the night sky, and the moon was a crescent. I was about to close my eyes, and go back to sleep, but I heard a sigh. I looked up, and there was Kirin sitting on a hill starring into the night. "What is it?" I asked crawling up next to him.  
  
"The stars are so peaceful. They never have to worry about change, for every night they can just hang up in the sky, and watch down over us watching as we change while they never alter a bit."  
  
"What is so bad about change?" I asked  
  
"It is not that it is bad, but just that it happens. I dreamt of what it would be like when I made it back here. What it would be like to see you or my friends once more. Then once I get here everything is. is so different. Zarrel Charmain, the last time I saw you, you were eight, a young girl. Now you are no longer the young girl that I was training, but an experienced. adult assassin. Things have really changed."  
  
I looked into his eyes, and by their far off look, I knew that was not what was bothering him. I quietly said, "You can tell me the real problem."  
  
Kirin looked away from the stares, and at the ground. "It is Breagin." And then he looked up at the stars once more. "He was my best friend."  
  
"It is okay." I quietly said, but was rewarded with Kirin shaking his head.  
  
"No it's not. After I escaped Jown, the tavern in Krikanu where Breagin worked was the first place I went to. When I reached Krikanu I went up to the spot that the tavern used to be, but all that was left was a rundown, empty building filled with inch high dust, and cobwebs were everywhere. I knew that Breagin would never have let his tavern become that rundown, so I presumed that he had gone somewhere else. So the first creature that I ran into, an aisha, I asked if they knew where to find Breagin. The aisha looked at me laughing, and asked if I were serious. I guess that it was my eyes that told him that I was, for he stopped laughing, and gave me directions, and then left with a mumbled sorry. I followed the aisha's directions, and they took me up to a cemetery. I was just about ready to go and give the aisha a fright of a lifetime for leading me to a cemetery, when the keeper of the cemetery laid a paw on my shoulder. 'Who are you looking for?' he asked, and I told him that I was looking for an old fried called Breagin. The keeper looked at me, and then said 'This way.' To my horror he led me up to a grave with Breagin's name carved into the stone. The keeper looked at me, and told me that Breagin had been destroyed by a krawk almost ten years prior. And when he described the krawk, I knew that it was the same one who almost got you. The same one who probably will be sent after you once more."  
  
"I am sorry about Breagin." I said, then watched as Kirin's eyes gazed back off at the stars.  
  
"We used to always do this together as lads, Breagin and I. We would stare up at the stars, and tell each other of the shapes we saw in them. Once we got in trouble, when Breagin said that the full moon looked like the baker, nice and fat. Little did we know that old Frea was right behind us. Haha, boy did he give Breagin and I a chase." Kirin laughed. "I really do miss him." I leaned on Kirin's shoulder, and looked up at the stars with him. I continued to watch them until I fell asleep.  
  
I woke up on my sleeping mat. I guess that Kirin had carried me there, and I would have to thank him later, but first I would make breakfast. I made a simple breakfast that morning, toast and bacon, but even so every one was pleased with it. When breakfast was over, I walked up to Kirin and quietly, "Thank you." And he nodded to show that he heard. I could tell that he did not want the others to know about last night.  
  
Suddenly a uni's screech sounded in the sky above us, and a shadow blocked the sun for a few seconds. I knew that screech, It was one of the black uni twins. Suddenly, the shadow crashed to the ground. I jumped back at the sight in front of me. There lay Herupah, all bloody with matted fur. He had sword slashed across his flank, and his face was a mess. Herupah looked at me, and then he slowly muttered, "They. took. Decorah." 


	8. 8

Part 8  
  
Herupah fell unconscious. "Herupah!" I yelled in his face, but he was out cold.  
  
Kirin walked up to me, "Who is this!?!"  
  
"His name is Herupah. He is one of the black uni twins." Then I said as I noticed the blank looks surrounding me, "It is a long story, but for now we have to get some water. We will wash his wounds, and hope that he wakes up soon."  
  
"What can I do?" Pup asked of me.  
  
"Ugh. Well. You can keep watch." I finally said. I just wanted him out of the way.  
  
It took some time, but soon we had gathered a few buckets of water, and were washing the blood off of Herupah's black fur. He had several sword slashes across his face, and many more on his body and legs. Half of his tail was gone, and one of his wings had fractured in his fall while the other one was tattered up. Overall, I was surprised when he opened his eyes after Kirin tossed a bucket of water over his head. Herupah snorted, and then looked at us. "Zarrel Charmain." He said slowly. "We helped you when you asked, so I come to you to ask of your help."  
  
"What is wrong?" I asked Herupah.  
  
"It is Decorah." He said looking down. "We could not stop them, for we did not even expect them to attack."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I do not know his name, but a pure white kougra came asking if we had seen a zafara that was an assassin. We thought that he meant you Zarrel Charmain, so we said that we didn't. The kougra must have known that we were lying, for he told us to tell where the zafara was. We refused believing that escaping a single kougra would not be hard, but then the kougra whistled, and many many creatures filled the cave, and not just from our front entrance, but they had found our hidden back way. Flight was not an option, for the kougra had flying pets to assist his cause, so Decorah and I fought valiantly, but we were soon overwhelmed. When we knew that we would lose, Decorah and I just made a wild flight for freedom. Decorah's wings gave out under him, for he had suffered many sword slashed upon them, but when I turned to help him, he just yelled to find you to help, so I made my way to here, before I could fly no more. I come to ask of you to help me save Decorah from the white kougra. Will you help?" Herupah looked at me pleadingly, for Decorah was his brother and partner, and without him Herupah would be nothing.  
  
"Yes Herupah, I owe it to you." And a relieved smile slid across Herupah's face.  
  
It took most of the day before Herupah could walk due to the cuts and wounds he underwent, and after Herupah walked off into the forest to stretch his legs, Kirin walked up to me. "The kougra who attacked Herupah and Decorah is Jown, I am sure of it, the same kougra who help me captive for so long."  
  
"Thanks Kirin, now we know where to find Decorah."  
  
"You don't understand Zarrel Charmain." Kirin pleaded. "You should not mess with Jown the snowy kougra. I don't want you to suffer the same fate as I did. Besides, you do not have to help Herupah, I mean, you are not even getting paid to help him."  
  
"Like I said before, I owe it to him. He and his brother helped me when I was in need, and I promised to help them if they ever needed it. Besides, if it were not for the black uni twins, I never would have found Dorono. Nothing you say will change my mind on this matter."  
  
Kirin looked at me sternly, and then sighed. "You're right. No matter how hard I try to change your mind you will end up trudging up to High Reaches anyways, and as much as I don't want to go, I will leave with you Zarrel Charmain."  
  
I smiled, and then I turned towards Wintroq and Pup. "We leave tomorrow for High Reaches."  
  
The next day we were ready to go. I had already told Herupah that we were headed for High Reaches, and we were trying to find the quickest rout there. Wintroq walked up to me, "Zarrel Charmain, if we were to take the most direct rout to High Reaches, we would have to pass through Laxcorna. I am not sure if they would welcome an assassin into their village."  
  
"That's okay Wintroq, I will just disguise myself as a maiden. That way no one will notice." So I took off my cape, and after carefully folding it I placed it into my pack, and then I put on a long red dress, and tied my ears back in a bun. "Is that okay Wintroq." I said, but was answered by Kirin.  
  
"I can hardly even recognize you in a dress Zarrel Charmain, I doubt that anyone else would." So then we started our walk towards Laxcorna, and to High Reaches.  
  
As we made our way, I noticed that Pup had taken a liking to my brother. It was a definite change from him constantly bugging me. I was pondering how to get rid of Pup when Dorono flew down, and landed right in front of me. "Laxcorna is just ahead Zarrel Charmain. Just about one more mile."  
  
"Thanks Dorono." I said. I had sent him out to scout up ahead, and to see how much farther it was to Laxcorna. I had expected more then one mile, for it seamed that the walk had been much longer with only Tarnox and I.  
  
The sun had just fallen by the time we reached the outskirts of Laxcorna. I waited until everyone had fallen asleep, and then I crept into Laxcorna to get a look at it, for I had not seen it in over eight years. I walked through the deserted streets with my disguise on listening to the eyrie silence that haunt a village at night. Suddenly I heard the sounds of feet pounding against the ground. I turned just in time to see a nimmo running up to me with a dagger. I just calmly stood there as he ran up to me, and held the dagger by my belly. "Give me all your money maiden." He scorned. I just snickered at him, as I fingered my dagger that lay concealed beneath my dress. "What are you amused about, you are being robbed."  
  
"This." And I took out my dagger, and with a quick backhand stroke, I had knocked the dagger from the nimmo's hand, and then before he could do anything, I kicked him in the stomach making him go sprawling. The nimmo groaned, and I pushed my foot into his back. "Next time think twice before you attack the seemingly helpless maiden. You never know when she is an assassin in disguise."  
  
I probably would have destroyed him then and there had not a Laxcornian warrior ran up. I quickly slid my dagger back into my belt where the warrior could not see it. "What is wrong?" He asked. "That nimmo ran up to you, and then I heard the sound of steel hitting steel." Then the warrior looked down at the nimmo, "Okay, what happened here?"  
  
I looked up at the warrior, and then smiled. He was a yellow zafara, and even though he did not have that green vest on, but the armor that the general of the Laxcornian army would wear I knew who he was at first glance. "Well that nimmo decided that it would be a good idea to try and rob an unattended maiden, for she seamed like an easy target, but was he wrong." Then I smirked, "So Corinth, you are the general now."  
  
"Huh, how did you know my name, I never have seen you before? Who are you anyways?" and he took out his sword.  
  
"Does the name Skitrey ring any bells?"  
  
"Zarrel Charmain?!?" he rubbed his eyes as if to see if I were real. "I have not seen you since you flew off on Decorah. What brings you here to Laxcorna anyways? I thought that you had an unofficial peace treaty with us."  
  
"I do." I said, "Just me and a few of my friends are passing through here headed for High Reaches." Just then the nimmo jumped up, and started to make a break for it, but without turning, I swung my tail into his legs tripping him. "Perhaps Corinth, before any farther talk you should take out the garbage." And I nodded in the direction of the nimmo.  
  
"Good idea." And he walked up to the nimmo, and pulled him up off the ground. "You are under arrest for stealing from fellow pets." The nimmo kicked Corinth, and then tried to run off again, but once more I tripped him with my tail.  
  
"Don't you ever learn?" I sneered. Normally I did not have a problem with pickpockets, and thieves, but when they tried to steal from me things got different.  
  
Corinth walked back over to the nimmo, and then said; "Now you also have a count against you for attacking an officer." I followed Corinth as he dropped off the nimmo in the dungeons. "It is nice to be rid of law breakers." He said dusting off his hands.  
  
"Then why don't you throw me in there?" I slyly asked.  
  
"Because if it weren't for you, Laxcorna would have been taken over by Teralk."  
  
"So how have things been around here Corinth?" I asked.  
  
Corinth smiled, "Well, I have started up a family, and now Laiondite is the queen. How about you?"  
  
"Well, I found my long lost brother, and I am basically on the run from my psycho father who wants me destroyed. Now I am on a rescue mission with my brother, mentor, and a young gelert who will not leave me alone." Then I grinned at Corinth, "Just another day for an assassin."  
  
We walked up to a cottage on the outskirts of Laxcorna, "This is where I live with my family Zarrel Charmain." Corinth said. Then he looked at the flicker of light coming from one of the windows. "I guess that they aren't asleep yet." And we walked towards the cottage.  
  
We went up to the door, but before Corinth could open it, a young rainbow zafara burst out, "Daddy!" He screamed, bounding onto Corinth knocking him over.  
  
"Erred, let your father get up." a starry zafara said walking out. "Oh, who is that?" she asked Corinth while looking at me.  
  
"Remember me telling you what really had happened eight years ago to Teralk." Corinth said to his life partner.  
  
"So that means that she is. Zarrel Charmain!" and with a smile I nodded.  
  
"Zarrel Charmain!" and the young zafara grabbed my hand, and started jumping up and down, and then he dragged me into his room. "My dad told me that you saved everybody from mean Teralk. So let me show you my room." He dragged me in, and then started to jump on his bed. "Look I have your picture." And he stopped bouncing on his bed, reached under it, and pulled out a poster with my picture on it. "Do you like it?" I started to laugh, for it was a wanted poster.  
  
Then the starry zafara walked in. "Why don't you come have something to eat." So I followed her into their eating quarters, took a seat, and started to eat.  
  
I licked my lips, and then thanked Corinth's life partner, "Thank you ugh."  
  
"Pecorth."  
  
"Well thank you Pecorth for the meal. It has been awhile since I have not had to cook my own food." I started to take my leave of the house, but was stopped by Pecorth.  
  
"If you want to you can stay the night, for you did save Laxcorna."  
  
"No thanks." I replied "My companions would wonder where I was if they found that I was gone."  
  
Pecorth smiled, "Okay then best of luck to you Zarrel Charmain."  
  
"Good luck on your rescue mission." Corinth called out.  
  
"Come back soon!" Erred yelled to me as I disappeared into the darkness. Well, at least I know that Corinth is doing fine. I thought to myself as I made my way back to my group of companions all snoozing away the night unawares of anything happening.  
  
I yawned, and then lay down on my sleeping mat next to Dorono "Welcome back." He quietly muttered, but I did not hear, for I had already fallen asleep.  
  
I woke up to the sounds of feet tracking through the forest. I looked around me, and saw to my relief that Kirin was up, so it must have been him who was making the sounds. As the sounds grew closer I just closed my eyes, and tried to go to sleep. I ignored them as they came up to me, but then I heard the sound of a blade being pulled from its scabbard, so I opened my eyes, and to my horror there was Xern. I started to reach for my dagger, but Xern stepped on my hand making that impossible. "I shall enjoy destroying you assassin, for your friend blinded me in my eye. So Xern lifted his short sword, and started to strike, but was stopped by a blue- handled dagger.  
  
"You destroyed my friend, now you will pay krawk!" Kirin said angrily, swinging his blade forcing Xern to step off of my hand allowing me to pull out my dagger and join the fight. I had to admit, the krawk was really good with the sword. He was able to fend off both Kirin and I while still being able to attack. I swung at Xern's back, and had to jump back as I was met with a return swing, which also blocked Kirin's attack. Slowly though, we were overwhelming Xern, so he reached into his boot, and took out a dagger, and then began to fight with two blades. Soon, Dorono and Wintroq, who had been waken from the fight, began to try and help, while Herupah, due to his injuries, just watched. When Xern realized that he could not win, he began to take flight into the forest. "Don't let him escape!" Kirin yelled, but he did not have to worry, for at that moment, Pup woke up, and stood up just as Xern ran up, tripping him, and before Xern could get up, Kirin jumped upon his back, and raised his dagger into the air, catching the moonlight...  
  
Finally once things had calmed down, Kirin stood up and wiped off his dagger on the ground. "Well, that krawk's evil is now done." He then looked at my arm, which had only suffered some minor bruising from the krawk. "Well, you appear to be okay."  
  
"Yes, and I thank you for saving me Kirin."  
  
"What about me?" Pup said jumping up at me.  
  
Kirin looked at him, "Thanks Wherric for tripping the krawk, for if you hadn't he would have escaped into the forest." So with the praise, Pup began to prance around with a carefree smile implanted upon his face.  
  
"Already, we have lost much sleep." I said, "So lets try and get to sleep for the night okay?" and with that everyone agreed. 


	9. 9

Part 9  
  
The warm afternoon sun woke me from my slumbers, and Dorono, holding a plate with an omelet upon it, greeted me. "I got you breakfast Zarrel Charmain." He said grinning. You really must have been tired, for you were the last to rise.  
  
"Thanks." I said, and then I started to eat my omelet. I had just finished when Herupah walked up to me.  
  
"We must be going." And we started off.  
  
Right before entering Laxcorna, I stopped Kirin. "You too must take off your cape." I said, "I don't think that the Laxcornians would welcome an assassin." So Kirin reluctantly took off his cape, and handed to me. I folded it, and then after rubbing my finger along the dragon pendent I slipped it into my pack. I eyed Kirin, "You really must get yourself a new pack." and with that we entered Laxcorna.  
  
The streets were busy, and packed with creatures of all types. Quite a few of them stopped to look at Herupah, for he was quite a sight, completely black, except for all of his wounds. We probably looked like a Calvary unit, with Wintroq being the warrior he was, Kirin looking like a scruffy commander, Dorono looking as tough as possible, and Herupah looking like he had just been injured in a war. So it didn't surprise me as we walked through Laxcorna that a warrior stopped us. "What unit are you from?" He asked Kirin.  
  
"We are just travelers, we do not belong to any unit." Kirin said pushing past the warrior, but the warrior moved right backing front of him.  
  
"Then where are you from?"  
  
"We are from nowhere, so let us by."  
  
"I am sorry, but due to signs of war, I am forced to take you to the queen if you are not from around here. Do you come peacefully?"  
  
I saw as Kirin reached towards his dagger, but I pt a hand on his shoulder, and stopped him. "Just go along with it. If things start to really get bad I know the queen." So Kirin sighed.  
  
"We shall go peacefully."  
  
"Good choice." The warrior said, and then with a hand motion, about ten other guards came from their hiding spots to assist in bringing us to the castle. The castle was just as I remembered it from eight years ago.  
  
We were led inside, and along several passageways until we reached a large door. The guards led us inside, and there at the end of the room, seated upon a large chair, sat Laiondite, and next to her another usul with a crown who I guessed would be the king. "Queen Laiondite," the warrior said bowing, "I found these creatures tracking through our streets. What should we do with them?"  
  
Laiondite looked over all of us, but especially over me, probably trying to place her finger on who I was, but then she shook it off, and replied, "Take them to general Corinth, and let him decide what to do with them." And with that we were led out of the castle and not towards Corinth's cottage, but towards an open field where Corinth was training some youngsters.  
  
I saw Kirin start to finger with his blade once again, so I calmed him, "Do not worry, I also know Corinth, and the worst he will do to us would be to let us off without saying a word." With that Kirin seamed satisfied, and he calmed down.  
  
"General Corinth," the warrior said, "I found these ruffians wandering around the village, and by Laiondite's orders, and you are to decide what is to be done with them."  
  
Corinth turned as we approached, and with one look at me he said, "Good job warrior, you are dismissed." And with a nod the warrior departed. "As for you," he walked up to us, and a different creature took his spot training the young pets, "This way." As soon as we were out of earshot, he turned to face me. "So Zarrel Charmain, I see that you were smart enough to not retaliate to the guards. Currently we are on the brink of war with Gerake, and if you had pulled out your dagger, the guards probably would have destroyed you on the spot taking it that you were from Gerake." Then he looked at my companions. "Now who are they?"  
  
I smiled, and then replied, "Well, you already know Herupah." I said motioning to the black uni. "This is Wintroq, my brother." I said pointing to Wintroq who bowed. "He is Kirin. He was my mentor, but now he is just a friend." And Kirin nodded. "And that gelert is just a little nuisance who shall not leave."  
  
"I'm Wherric!" Pup yelled out.  
  
Corinth nodded, and then smiled. "I will tell the other warriors that I let you off, and that you pose no threat of harm. I will bring you to my cottage, and I am sure that Pecorth will give you some lunch. Then you can be off on your way."  
  
"I thank you Corinth." I said, and then we followed him out to his cottage.  
  
"This is where I leave you. Just tell Pecorth that I sent you." And Corinth headed back towards the youngsters.  
  
We walked up towards the door, and we were greeted by young Erred. "Mom!" he yelled, "Zarrel Charmains back, and this time she has friends."  
  
"Did Corinth send you here? No matter, come in and have lunch." Pecorth said to us before we could say anything. "I have made a fine soup, and a couple of cherry pies if you want them. Now Zarrel Charmin, who are these friends of yours?" and I introduced all of my companions.  
  
Pecorth looked down at Pup after I introduced him. "Well, I will offer a home for Wherric if he wants to stay here with us. I do not think that wherever you are going will be safe for a young gelert." And then she turned towards Pup. "Now what do you say Wherric, do you want to live with us, and have Erred as a brother?"  
  
Pup looked up from his plate, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "You really mean it? Have a brother? Can I Zarrel Charmain? Please."  
  
I smiled at him, "This is not up to me, for it is a decision that only you can make."  
  
Pup then looked back at Pecorth, "Than I will stay. Thank you." Then he looked back at me, "I will miss you."  
  
After we had finished up our lunch, we were out the door, and headed for High Reaches, which was looming over our heads. As much as I did not want to have Pup pestering me, I was really going to miss him. As we walked out, I took off the dress, and slid my cape back on over my neck, and then I handed Kirin his.  
  
It took several hours, and the sun was just starting to set when we reached the High Reaches Mountain. The vision of me as a child watching as Kirin disappeared into the mist came to me as I looked up through the mist hanging over the mountain. This time, though, I was going up with Kirin. "We're going up there?" Dorono said looking up.  
  
"Yes, Decorah is up there. I just know it." Herupah said also awestruck from the view of the mountain.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" and Wintroq started on his way up the mountain, closely followed by Kirin, then me, then Dorono, and taking up the rear, Herupah. As we made our way up the mountain, it started to get colder, and the ground was hard and frostbitten. I looked up at the cliffs that the mountain, which were a brilliant gold from the suns last rays. Tomorrow we would have to climb up those cliffs if we wanted to get any farther. As the sun went down, I lay out my sleeping mat, and tossed Wintroq the blanket. And then with that, I closed my eyes and slept.  
  
I suddenly woke up as Dorono rammed into my stomach. "Zarrel Charmain!!!" he yelled, "Look it's raining white stuff."  
  
I pushed Dorono away, "Let me sleep Dorono." But that was not his idea, for he flew away, and soon he returned, and dropped a beak full of the powdery stuff upon my face. I bounded up, "What was that for?!?" I yelled waking up Kirin who laughed as Dorono tossed another beak full of that white stuff on me. After sliding on his gloves that he keep in his belt, Kirin scoped up a handful of the powder, and threw it at Dorono. I walked up to him, "What is this white powder. I have never seen anything like it before."  
  
Kirin smiled, "I see that you have discovered snow. It is frozen water, only soft. You can take a handful of it, and throw it at each other." Then he threw another wad of snow at Dorono.  
  
"Snow." I said the unfamiliar word. "Here let me try." And I reached down grabbing a handful of the stuff, but let go of it immediately. "It is really cold." I said.  
  
"That is why you wear your gloves Zarrel Charmain. That way you can't fell the cold." Kirin said throwing yet another snowball at Dorono.  
  
"Oh." I said slipping on my gloves, and scooping up a ball of snow just in time to have a snowball hit me in the face. "Kirin! I am going to get you for that." And I threw my snowball at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wintroq said Waking up, only to be met with a face full of snow.  
  
"It is called Snow." I said, "Sssnnnooowww." 


	10. 10

Part 10  
  
We played in the snow for about an hour until everyone was awake. Then after throwing one last snowball, I yelled out. "Come on, we have to go save Decorah!" and we all trudged off towards the cliffs.  
  
We reached them in about half an hour, their sheer mass towering above us. "Is there no other way around?" I asked Kirin, knowing what he would say.  
  
"Nope, this is the only way into High Reaches."  
  
I was scouting the cliffs for the safest way up, when I remembered how Dorono and I had stormed the castle. I reached into my pack, and took out the grappling hook, and then I attached my longest rope to it. "Dorono, come over here."  
  
Dorono flew up to me, and as he landed he showered snow into the air. "What do you want?"  
  
"Dorono could you take this, and fly up to the mid point of the cliff. If it is long enough, it will be a safe way to climb the cliffs."  
  
Dorono looked at me, "Yes, I can take it up." he grabbed the grappling hook in his beak, and was then off flying to the mid point of the cliff.  
  
The sun warmed his feathers as he flew up higher and higher. He landed on the cliff, and wrapped the grappling hook around a mangled old tree. He tested the rope to make sure that it was sturdy, and once sure, he flew back down towards me.  
  
The rope barely touched the ground, and it was only half way to the top of the cliff, but it would do. So I called all of my companions over. "One by one we can climb the rope, and be halfway up the cliff without any problems.  
  
"What about me. I can not fly, and I can not climb." Herupah asked.  
  
I reached into my pack, and pulled out a net. "We can wrap this over your belly, and pull you up. so you will come up last." I fixed the net to Herupah's belly, and then I said, "I shall go up first."  
  
I walked up to the rope putting my hand on it, and then I started the climb up the rope. Slowly I lifted myself up the rope until I was just about at the top. I turned my head, looking down, and gulped. It was a long fall that would destroy any creature who fell from that height, but I did not get vertigo, and managed to climb the rest of the way up the rope. At the top of the rope, I wiped the sweat from my forehead, and then turned to Dorono who had flown up. "Tell whoever is next to start. Oh, and tell them not to look down." And with a nod Dorono flew down to pass on my message.  
  
The next up was Kirin, followed by Wintroq. Then once we were all up, we all worked together to pull Up Herupah. Then once Herupah was up, I had Dorono position the grappling hook at the top, and we went through the same procedure once again. Once at the top of the cliff I lay down in the snow, letting it cool me off. Then Kirin's head popped above the cliff line, and I helped him up. We both helped Wintroq to the top, and then we had to strain our muscles in order to bring Herupah up. But our patients paid off, for once we were all at the top, it started to snow. Something that none of us, except for Kirin had ever seen. "It is so beautiful." I said watching as the last of the suns' rays glinted off of the snow. "Almost as much as the view." I said looking over the cliff at the view. Laxcorna appeared as a small fishing village when in reality it was gigantic. The forests that I lived in were a green meadow, and lakes were shining puddles of water.  
  
"We should leave soon." Dorono said walking up to me.  
  
"Right." I said, and then with one last glance I started walking off into the snow with everyone following.  
  
As the sun went down we found a nice place, and I laid out my sleeping mat, and Wintroq's blanket. Kirin still slept on the ground. "Here, you can sleep on the end of my sleeping mat. It would be much more comfortable."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks." Kirin said, "When I was held captive out here, I was forced to sleep in the snow every night."  
  
"Well, Good night Kirin." I said, and then I lay down. Dorono then walked up to me, and curled up next to my side, and slept. Kirin smiled at the sleeping form of me, and then thought to himself, "She really had grown up from a young pet." And then he lay down, and slept.  
  
We had spent the whole next couple of days trudging through the desolate wastelands of snow, only stopping to have meals. I hoped that today, though, that we would find civilization, for I was running low on food. As the sun went down, we did not see civilization, but we found a nice cave, which would be a good place to sleep. We crawled into the cave with the suns last rays of light, and I smiled, for it would be nice. It was not damp and smelly like most caves were, but instead it was kind of homey. "This is much better then the snow." Wintroq said as I laid out our beds.  
  
"This will do well for tonight." Herupah said, clambering over to a corner, and then laying down.  
  
"I like it." Dorono said.  
  
"How about you Kirin?" I asked, but he was nowhere in the cave. I walked out of the cave to see him standing out in the snow, the wind blowing his hair to the side. "Why don't you come inside?" I asked.  
  
"It just doesn't seem right." Kirin answered me. "I will stay watch out here."  
  
"Okay." I said, "If you want to come in your welcome at any time." And then I crept in and fell asleep next to Dorono.  
  
I was waken up by Kirin in the middle of the night "What was that abummmph." And I was silenced by Kirin putting his hand over my mouth.  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Kirin said putting his finger to his lips, and then he led me over to a dark corner of the cave. "I knew it." He whispered. "It is Jown the snowy kougra, and he standing on the outside of the cave."  
  
"We must wake the others!" I whispered. "We have to get out of here, perhaps through a back exit." But suddenly I heard the screech of an eyrie. "Dorono!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the caverns. I slid away from Kirin's grabbing hands, and ran over towards Dorono. He had a net thrown over him, and was being held down by several pets. Wintroq was lying unconscious on the ground, and Herupah was invisible to me in the dark.  
  
One of the creatures holding down Dorono saw me, and he yelled, "Look we missed one. Send out a few troops to get her."  
  
As the troops ran for me, I got ready to fight, but Kirin grabbed my shoulder. "We can't fight them, believe me I have tried. We have to run."  
  
"But what about Dorono, and my brother!"  
  
"If we are captured, what good will we do them!" Kirin's logic leaked into me. He was right, so I slipped away my dagger, and we made a run for it.  
  
We ran through the dark caves looking for a back exit, when we came upon a fork in the passage. "Which way!" I yelled looking first right, and then left.  
  
"Any one!" and I took the left passageway with Kirin following me. I smelt fresh air as we ran, so I knew that we must have been heading in the right direction, but we came upon a dead end. I heard the approaching footsteps of our pursuers, and the fresh air seemed stronger then ever. I looked once again at the dirt blocking us, and then I started to dig with my dagger. As the dirt slid away from my blade, Kirin yelled, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to save our tails. Now are you going to help or what?" and then I went right back to digging, this time with Kirin helping, each second the fresh scent getting stronger. Suddenly, I fell in through the dirt, and had to squint at the morning sun. But I quickly regained my self, and started to run off into the snow-covered plains of the mountain with Kirin right behind me.  
  
The green wocky that had been chasing us stopped, and watched the fleeing forms of Kirin and I. He turned to the kau that had stopped next to him, "Jown is not going to be pleased when we report this."  
  
"Well," the kau said in a gruff voice, "if we wait on reporting, it will be our heads." So the two quickly hurried towards the front entrance of the cave to Jown.  
  
* * *  
  
Jown the snowy kougra stood grinning; each of his razor sharp teeth showing. He had expected to find Kirin the zafara assassin inside, for he could have sworn that he saw at least three zafaras enter the cave, but it did not matter, for they had found a few creatures that could work for him. He was most intrigued when his troops dragged out the black uni that had escaped him the other day. But the uni was not his main prize. It probably was the warriors, who after some persuading he could get to join him. Or perhaps that green eyrie. He seemed lively enough. Jown knew he had to find out if it was possible to get that eyrie to calm down. He would try talking to him.  
  
Jown walked over to Dorono, and chuckled an evil laugh, "Now, you seem like a strong eyrie. How would you like to join my troops, the most powerful troops around? If you say yes, I will let you out from under that net you are currently in."  
  
Dorono growled, and spit at Jown's paws. "I don't need you to let me out, for my partner will let me out herself after stringing you to a tree by your tail."  
  
"Your partner?" Jown said slowly. He thought that they had collected all the creatures in that cave. He took another, but this time closer look at the green eyrie. Then the name slipped into place. "You mean that zafara assassin that has taken up Kirin's spot as the main assassin in the underlands. She is no match for my troops young eyrie."  
  
Just then, the wocky and kau came running up. "Permission to report Jown."  
  
"Granted."  
  
The kau stepped up, "The red zafara that we were after had escaped through a caved in portion of the cave wall. However, she was not the only one left, for a green zafara also made his way out."  
  
Jown swung his paw at the kau, slashing him with his razor claws. "FOOLS!!!" he yelled. "Why didn't you go after them!?! The green zafara was Kirin!!!" then Jown looked at the dumbstruck pets, "What are you standing around here for! Go get that zafara!!!" then after the two pets had run back into the cave, Jown turned to Dorono, "You see young eyrie. Your partner has abandoned you to save herself, and that other Zafara Kirin."  
  
Dorono looked at Jown in utter disbelief. "But Zarrel Charmain is. was my friend. She never would."  
  
"Oh, but she did. She has left you young eyrie, and is not coming back."  
  
A tear slid down Dorono's face, and he thought about how he had risked his life so many times for me. How he had stayed by my side, even though it meant destruction. Then he thought, I had never given him praise. I had never said that I cared for him, even though he said it so many times. "So now," he quietly said to his ears only, "she had left me to save herself, and this. Kirin." Then his voice became more angry, and loud. "I thought she was my partner. No, I thought that she was my friend, but she betrayed me, for a stranger from her past."  
  
Jown looked at Dorono, "So what do you say young eyrie. Stay loyal to that zafara, who left you without a goodbye, with out even a backwards glance, or a thought for you. Or join me, and become strong. and get revenge."  
  
Dorono looked out across the snowy plains for a glimpse of me, and when all he saw was white snow, and the occasional twisted tree, and not a glance of me, he screamed out for everyone to hear. "YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST, ZARREL CHARMAIN!!! SO NOW I BETRAY YOU!!!" and he turned to a snickering Jown. "I join you. Jown." 


	11. 11

Part 11  
  
As I ran to safety with Kirin, I heard what sounded like Dorono's voice on the wing. "We can not go any farther. I cannot leave Dorono. I may never have said to him, but he means the world to me. I care for him with all of my heart. He is the only real family I have ever known. Wintroq may be my brother, but I have known him for only a few weeks, while Dorono has been with me since I hatched his egg. If anything was to happen to him, I would not be able to take it."  
  
"He can't mean enough to you to make you sacrifice yourself." Kirin started, but was stopped when he caught the glint of the sunlight sparkling off of my tears for Dorono.  
  
"You do not understand." I said. "The only reason that I did not just collapse, and give up life when I lost Tarnox, was because of Dorono. The reason that I was not destroyed in that arena, and managed to escape with nothing more then a badly torn ear was because of Dorono. The only reason I never give up is because of Dorono. He would not leave me, so I cannot leave him." And I started to run back to where they had captured Dorono.  
  
"Zarrel Charmain!!! Don't!!!" Kirin yelled to me, but I was so blinded by my tears for betraying Dorono, that I could not head him. As I ran, a kau and a wocky ran at me weapons held out, but with one swift stroke of my dagger, they were in the snow, and I was once again running for Dorono.  
  
"Shoot!" Kirin said to himself as he watched me disappear off into the snow. "I might as well go after her." And he started to run after me, but he was nowhere near as fast as I was in my race to save Dorono. Kirin stopped to look at the fallen kau and wocky for only a split second, before he started running off for me once again.  
  
He slowed to a walk as he reached the spot where Jown had held the rest of our party captive. I was on my knees with my back to him, the tears streaming down my face. "Kirin." I whispered softly, and he walked up to me.  
  
He looked at what I was staring at, at remnants of the net that Dorono had been in. The net was sliced open by a weapon, and small green feathers were tangled up in the net. I stood up, and looked at him with my icy watery eyes. I fell into his arms, and started to sob again, and Kirin said, "I am sorry, Zarrel Charmain."  
  
"I was too slow!" I wept, "Why did I leave him, I should have rescued Dorono."  
  
"It is not your fault Zarrel Charmin." Kirin said, "It is mine, for not letting you when you had the chance. I am the one who went green. I am the one who made us run."  
  
I looked up at him, the tears forming clean lines across my face as the tracked through the dirt, "It doesn't matter whose fault it was. What matters is that we save Dorono." And I reached behind my cape, and pulled out the long green feather of Dorono's that I had kept. I held it up to my face, and smelt the sweet smell of Dorono's wings merged with the smell of my tears, and then I placed the feather back behind me. "For luck." I whispered, and then after collecting our stuff from inside the cave, I started to follow the footprints left by Jown and his troops with Kirin closely following.  
  
* * *  
  
After accepting to join him, Jown lifted his sword above Dorono's head, but instead of bringing it down upon Dorono, he brought it down upon the net, releasing Dorono. "You are now officially one of my troops young eyrie. You choose well to leave behind that zafara, for she does not care about you, only about herself, and. and Kirin."  
  
Dorono growled upon hearing Kirin's name. "I will find Kirin. I swear upon all the faeries that I will find him and destroy him, for taking Zarrel Charmin from me, and Zarrel Charmin for betraying me."  
  
Jown laughed at Dorono. "You are strong young eyrie. Much stronger then Kirin ever was. I shall take you, and train you as an apprentice. We will do well together, you and me. Once you are trained, we will leave High Reaches, and take over the underlands, and rule all."  
  
Dorono looked at Jown, not in disbelief for his proposal, but in eagerness. "I will be the strongest warrior ever alongside you Jown. I take up your offer. I will be your apprentice."  
  
"Excellent, young eyrie. You are already stronger then Zarrel Charmin, so to become the strongest warrior ever, will only be a difficult task for you."  
  
"My name is Dorono, not young eyrie." And then he growled looking out across the snowy plains. "I will make her pay for her betrayal. She will wish that she had never left me." And then Dorono started off through the snow next to Jown with all of his troops following.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirin and I continued to track after Dorono until sundown. I would have kept on going, but Kirin stopped me. "Even if you found them, after walking all day, you would be too tired to do anything to help."  
  
Once again, Kirin's logic stopped me in my tracks. "You are right." I said, and I put out my sleeping mat, and lay down. I was so worried for Dorono, that I felt as if I could not sleep, but overall, I fell asleep from shear exhaustion.  
  
I woke up with to the smell of breakfast. I looked into the sky at the sun, and judging by its height, it had risen a few hours earlier. "Kirin!" I yelled, "Why did you not wake me up with the rising of the sun!?!"  
  
"I figured that you needed the sleep." He said without turning his head from his food. "Hurry up and eat, so we can be on our way."  
  
I leapt up, and quickly folded my sleeping mat, and placed it into my pack. Then I wolfed down my food, and after slinging my pack up over my shoulder, I pulled Kirin up. "Come on, let's go." And we once more set off after Dorono going at a brisk walk.  
  
Around noon it started to snow once again, and the snow covered up the tracks left by Jown and his troops. "NO!!!" I screamed up into the sky, and then I slumped down to my knees scooping up a handful of snow, and watching as it melt in my hands. "No. Now how will we find Dorono?"  
  
I put a hand over my face, giving up hope, when Kirin walked up behind me, and laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "I know where they are going." He quietly said.  
  
"You do!!!" I said bounding up out of the snow like a young puppy at play. "Can you lead me there???" I asked.  
  
"Yes." Kirin said.  
  
"Then Dorono is not lost." I jumped into the air laughing, and clicking my boots together. I embraced Kirin, "Thank you Kirin." Then I let go, and with a smile said, "Lead the way."  
  
We walked for hours in the snow, and I was just starting to wonder if Kirin really knew where he was going, when we came upon summit overlooking a small settlement. Most of the settlement was just tents, but the thing that caught my eye was a gigantic fort, made completely of logs, which were rare up in High Reaches, so whoever made the fort must have had to make hundreds of trips down to the forest, and back up the mountain in order to gather enough logs to make the giant structure.  
  
I looked to Kirin, who was sneering at the fort. "That fort is Jown's headquarters." Kirin said looking up at it. "The day I escaped, I swore that as long as I lived that I would never look upon that fort again, but here I am."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" I said, "I bet Dorono is in there, and we have to save him." And I started to run towards the settlement, but Kirin forcefully grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"I have come this far to keep you safe, and I am not just about to let you go get yourself destroyed by running off to Jown's H.Q. in the daylight. It will not do Dorono any good if you get yourself impaled by an arrow when one of Jown's archers sees you."  
  
I had to agree with Kirin on that matter, but I could not stand around while Dorono was held captive. "Then we leave tonight."  
  
"No." Kirin said, "Tomorrow night."  
  
"I do not have to listen to you anymore Kirin! I will not stand around while Dorono could be in pain, so I leave tonight with or without you!" I spat in his face  
  
"For all you know, Dorono might not even be in there yet! So if we wait, our chances of saving him are better!" Kirin said jerking some sense into me. "Of all creatures," Kirin said more softly this time, "I would think that you would want our chances to be best to save Dorono." And all I could do was nod.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dorono, this isn't like you!" Wintroq screamed as he saw Dorono kick Herupah for tripping.  
  
Dorono stormed up to Wintroq, "Your right Wintroq. This isn't like the Dorono you knew." Then Dorono shoved Wintroq into the snow, the ropes around Wintroq's choking him until he got back up. "That Dorono is gone." Then Dorono stood up tall whipping his tail back and forth, "Now I am stronger then ever."  
  
"Zarrel Charmain would grieve if she saw you like this." But before Wintroq could say anymore, Dorono Swung his paw, his sharp claws raking across wintroq's belly cutting him.  
  
"Never mention the name of that betrayer in my presence."  
  
"She is not the betrayer, but you are. Look at what you have become!"  
  
"Silence!!!" Dorono screamed, and then he walked back up to Jown. "Sorry master, but I think that it is impossible to get Wintroq to join your ranks. He is too attached to the traitor Zarrel Charmain."  
  
"Don't worry Dorono. He will join in time once he has had enough suffering. It just takes time."  
  
As the sun fell below the horizon, filling the summit with a golden light, Dorono lay down in the snow. The wind blew his main, and rattles the furs on his tail. Then as the first stars came out he looked up at them. As they sparkled, he thought of the sparkle in his ex-partners eyes. Then he looked down at the icy snow, which reminded him of his ex-partners eyes. Why must everything remind him of Zarrel Charmain? Deep down inside him, a voice screamed that it was because he missed her, but he ignored the voice. The reason must be because he was tired. He would not go back to the very same creature that had betrayed him. He would stay and train with Jown, and become as powerful as the world itself!  
  
The next day, Jown and Dorono's party reached Jown's H.Q. just as it started to snow, around noon. Jown crept up to Dorono. "Today Dorono, your training starts."  
  
"I will learn well master." And Dorono followed Jown into the heart of the fort.  
  
"Never give in to any feelings Dorono, even be prepared to destroy your own mother if necessary to become stronger. All that should matter is you, and your master. A true conquer has no personal feelings, for if they did they would be weak. You must remember these lessons if you want to be able to defeat Zarrel Charmain." Jown said, as he trained Dorono in both the arts of sword fighting, and in paw to paw combat. "Whom do you fight for?" Jown yelled.  
  
"My master and myself!" Dorono replied in a vibrant tone.  
  
"What do you fight for?"  
  
"For the glory of winning!"  
  
"Why do you fight?"  
  
"To conquer other lands and become master of all!"  
  
"You are strong Dorono. I am surprised that I did not find you earlier."  
  
The training continued throughout the day, and Dorono fell asleep feeling that he could defeat the world blindfolded.  
  
All caring thoughts of me were stolen from Dorono, and replaced with thoughts of hatred, and villainy the next day, as Jown brainwashed Dorono some more. Dorono was dismissed from training in the afternoon to try and convert Wintroq to Jown's side once more. Dorono Sharpened his claws, and then he walked off towards the dungeons.  
  
"You slime! Have you forgotten everything that my sister had ever done for you!" Wintroq yelled at Dorono, for yelling was all that he could do with his arms chained up above his head.  
  
"Your sister has done nothing for me, but use me for her own purposes!" Dorono yelled back. "So I ask you once more. Do you come to Jown's side, and to glory?"  
  
"If what you have become is glory, then let me rot!" Wintroq yelled.  
  
"That can be arranged." Dorono spat, and as he walked out he kicked one of the black uni twins, Decorah he thought. "With all that Zarrel Charmain said about you, I expected you two to be more then what you are. You are as helpless as kittens, so there isn't even a need to chain you, but even so, the great Jown does not take any unnecessary risks." And Dorono walked back out to report to Jown.  
  
"Did the warrior change his mind on the matter?" Jown asked Dorono while sharpening his claws.  
  
"No, he says that he would rather rot down there then join you Jown, the greatest power in the world." Dorono said bowing before Jown.  
  
"Take off his rations. Perhaps a few days without food will change his mind on this particular matter." Jown said, an evil snicker lifting from his lips.  
  
"I shall go inform the kitchens manager right away. Perhaps then after that we can continue my training?" Dorono said.  
  
"You have grown strong Dorono. Very strong."  
  
* * *  
  
While waiting for the coming of night so that we could rescue Dorono, Kirin and I disguised ourselves as merchants so that we could travel around the settlement without worries.  
  
As we walked along, a pottery maker stopped us, "I have not seen you around before. Do you live here?"  
  
I looked at the pottery maker, and then I quickly came up with a lie that could help in my quest for Dorono. "We are merchants from the far away deserts of Kakalonar. We have heard of the great Jown, and would wish to join his settlement. We would like to know more of what Jown is like, for word is scarce, but powerful out in the dessert." I said in a mystic voice.  
  
The pottery maker looked at me cocking his head, but when he decided that I must have been telling the truth, a smirk lit up across his face. "So word of the great Jown has reached as far as the desserts. He will be pleased to hear that. The great Jown has been planning an attack on the underlands, and for this attack, he is recruiting as many able bodied soldiers as possible. If you can fight with a blade worth two pence, his greatness will welcome you into the ranks of his army. I heard that his latest recruits consists of a warrior, a black uni, and a very strong green eyrie."  
  
"Thanks for the information pottery maker. We will be on our way now." And we started to walk back to the summit overlooking the settlement, but the pottery maker went after us.  
  
"The great Jown's fort is that way, not the route that you are taking."  
  
"I know." I said, "We are headed back for our homeland in the dessert to tell our people of Jown's greatness. The word must be spread, and once we have a considerable number of followers, we shall return here." And with that we walked off, leaving behind the pottery maker, towards the summit to await the coming darkness. Then I could save Dorono! 


	12. 12

Part 12  
  
As darkness descended upon our camp, instead of taking out my sleeping mat like I usually did, I slung my pack over my shoulder, and with a nod to Kirin, I started on my way towards Jown's H.Q. I had expected to undergo this mission alone, but Kirin ran up to me. "Like I have said before, I have come this far to keep you safe, and I can't quit now."  
  
I did not even bother arguing with him, for all that mattered now was to save Dorono. Our capes fluttered in the wind as we ran towards the luminous fort. Besides the pat patting of our feet against the cold ground, they were the only noise to be heard in the silent night. We reached Jown's H.Q. in no time, and stood starring up at its mass. I walked around a bit looking for a way to enter, and when I found none I turned towards Kirin, "I guess that we will have to climb over the top."  
  
"Well if that is our only option, we must do it." But then Kirin's face grew harsh, "The only problem is that once we reach the top, Jown's archers will fire at us. They might even as we climb the wall."  
  
"I take the risk then." I said, and I slid on my gloves, and looked for a handhold on the fort, and then I started to climb. Kirin shrugged his shoulders, and then with a sigh started to climb up after me.  
  
Slowly, we made our way up the fort. Had it been made of anything else but logs piled on top of each other, this feat would have been impossible to accomplish. Soon I reached the top, and when no barge of arrows rained down upon me I let out a sigh of relief, and then I gave Kirin a hand up onto the wall. Then we started on our way down the other side of the wall. Then the arrows flew in at us. A couple were close calls, but most of them just stuck into the logs on ether side of me giving me fine hand and footholds, making the climb all the easier to perform.  
  
At the bottom of the fort was a large courtyard, and once Kirin and I made it there we would have to run for the cover of the castle. So with several feet remaining until I reached the bottom, I jumped, and made a break for the castle, jumping right then left to avoid arrows that flew right at me. I let a mouthful of air whoosh out as I made it to safety, and then I turned just in time to see Kirin dodge an arrow, and make it to safety right next to me. "For Dorono." He said panting.  
  
"For Dorono."  
  
* * *  
  
Jown and Dorono were sitting in their main chamber when a guard came running up to them, "Sirs, excuse me, but there are two zafara's attempting to storm out fort. They both have capes and tunics on, but one is green, while the other is red."  
  
"Just shoot them down." Jown started, but Dorono Bowed before him.  
  
"Forgive me master for not agreeing with your logic, but I have a better idea. Those two must be Kirin and Zarrel Charmain; the two that I swore to have revenge upon. Why don't we just let them in, and I will let them discover me, and when they come running up." Dorono rubbed his paw against his throat.  
  
"I like your idea Dorono. Guard, tell my archers to let the two zafara's in, but not look like they are letting them in." Jown said with a snicker.  
  
"Yes your greatness." And with a bow, the guard was running towards the archers.  
  
"Before I send you down, I shall fit you with a sword." Jown said eyeing Dorono. Jown took down a sword, and a green belt made to fit an eyrie, with Jown's sigh on it, a kougra skull on a snowflake. Jown handed Dorono the sword, which he took in his paw, and placed it in his belt.  
  
"Now. I can have my revenge!" and Dorono ran off out of the room towards the entrance of the fort, in order to meet Zarrel Charmin.  
  
* * *  
  
"Through the door Kirin!" I said pushing open a large door that I took to be the entrance to the fort. As I ran inside, a burst of hot air him me almost knocking me back, for I was used to the cold air outside. I hurriedly regained myself, ready to go search for Dorono, but I did not have to look at all, for there he was right in front of me. He had defiantly grown more muscular since I last saw him, but what mattered is that I saw him. "Dorono!" I yelled running up to him, but what happened, I never could have imagined.  
  
As I ran up to him ready to embrace my friend in my arms, he swung his paw, smacking me into a wall, knocking the air from my lungs. "I knew that you would come." But the smile on his face was not one of glee, but one of destruction.  
  
"What has happened to you?" I asked open mouthed at Dorono.  
  
"Silence!" he yelled, and he pushed his paw against my throat pinning me to the wall. I tried to pry his paw off of my throat. I needed air. But his grip was too strong. I really needed air. Dots sprung across my line of vision, and I felt that I was going to pass out before being destroyed by my friend. "Now I destroy you, for you betrayed me." And Dorono pushed as hard as he could.  
  
"Let go of her eyrie!" Kirin said bashing into Dorono knocking him to the ground, but only for a split second, for Dorono was soon back on all four feet growling. As I sat gasping, and clutching at my throat, Dorono kicked me, and then walked over to Kirin who slid out his blade, "Dorono!?!" he looked in disbelief, "What have you become?"  
  
"I have only grown stronger Kirin. Much stronger then you or that stupid Zarrel Charmain ever was. Now do you have any last words, for I shall destroy you for stealing she who I used to consider my friend." Dorono pulled out his blade, and swung it at Kirin. Kirin was fighting hard, but he could not bring himself to destroy Dorono, but Dorono would not even think twice before he was ready to impale Kirin with his blade, so Dorono was at the top of this match. I would have gotten up to help Kirin, but I was still seeing spots, and I felt my head pounding from loss of air. It was then that Jown walked in, and started to watch the battle from a safe haven on top of the stairs. Dorono swung his blade at Kirin, and at the last second he turned the blade sideways crashing into Kirin's knees bringing him to the ground.  
  
"What is wrong with you Dorono? We come here expecting to save you, but instead we meet." Kirin started, but Dorono silenced him.  
  
"You should very well know what is wrong Kirin!" Dorono said spitting. "Zarrel Charmain was my partner. No. she was my friend, or so I thought. I would have done anything for her, and yet she never did anything in return for me. Then she meets you. She hardly even knew you, but she was willing to leave me behind to be captured in order to save herself and you. I know that she likes you, and more than a friend, for she was willing to leave me behind for you. You suffer from the same thing Kirin. Otherwise, why else would you have stayed with Zarrel Charmain when you could just as easily leave, and live life?"  
  
Kirin seemed taken aback at first, but then he looked towards the ground. But before he could say anything, I had struggled up to my feet, and staggered up to Dorono. I could not argue with him, for deep down inside of me, I knew that he was right, but I could try and calm him. "Dorono." I softly said. "I never had told you before, but you mean the world to me, as both a partner and a friend, and no matter what happens, there always shall be a spot in my heart for you." I reached behind my back, and pulled out the feather of his that I kept. "Friendship?"  
  
Dorono's mouth was open, but he had no idea of what to say. It was then that Jown realized he was loosing his apprentice. He jumped down from the stairs, and before Dorono could take the feather, Jown slashed his paw across my back raking up blood. "Don't listen to her Dorono, for she was trying to get your guard down so that she could destroy you. She can't do much right now, so destroy her, and take your revenge upon the zafara who betrayed you. Do it now!!!"  
  
Dorono growled, and walked up to me lying sprawled on the ground. "You wear the symbol of Jown." I said as I saw the figure on his belt, and then watched as he lifted his sword. "It is really you who betrayed my trust. Dorono."  
  
Right then, Kirin jumped in front of me, making so that Dorono would have to destroy him in order to get to me. "You are right Dorono, I do care for her. I care for her as she cared for you. As she risked her life in order to come out and save you, only to find that the same one she wanted to save wanted to destroy her. So if you want to destroy the one who only wanted to make things right, you will have to take me first!"  
  
"But she didn't come here to save me, but to destroy me!" Dorono screeched.  
  
"No." I said smiling, "I came here to save you."  
  
Dorono then noticed for the first time what he had become. He looked down at his paws holding the sword that he was planning to use on Kirin and I. At the belt he wore with Jown's symbol. He had become a monster. Dorono looked down at his two friends, a wave of shame coming upon him. He may have become powerful in his new state of mind, but he had lost his soul to the powers of evil. With those thoughts, Dorono knew that he had to undo past wrongs; that he had to stand for his friends no matter what they thought. So Dorono swung his sword towards Kirin and I, but at the last second, he turned the blade, and spun around to catch Jown's tail on the blade severing it in two. Then with the yell of Jown, he ran down towards the dungeons hopping that Kirin and I would be able to hold our own until he returned.  
  
Dorono slammed open the doors to the dungeons, fumbling the keys in his beak. "What are you doing in here?" Wintroq sneered.  
  
"Saving you." And Dorono unlocked wintroq's shackles, and then tossed him his shield and sword. Then Dorono ran up to Herupah and Decorah, and undid the chains wrapped around their necks. "We have to hurry back to Zarrel Charmain and Kirin before Jown does something to them!" and Wintroq followed after the scampering Dorono with Herupah and Decorah close behind on his tail.  
  
As Dorono burst into the room, he was surprised to find that Jown was nowhere in sight. For a second he thought that Jown had done something to Kirin and I, but Dorono was relieved when he saw us no more harmed then when he had left us. "Quickly, we must escape!" Dorono yelled to us. Kirin slowly staggered up, but he was able to stand.  
  
I started to stand, but I fell back down, the deep bleeding slashes across my back were too much to handle. "Just go Dorono." I said, "Save yourself, for I will only slow your escape. I shall expect you to take good care of Kirin, and Wintroq." I said able to put on a smile even though the pain was unbearable.  
  
"No! I will not leave without you." And Dorono walked over to me, "Climb onto my back."  
  
"You can not hold that much weight Dorono, you'll." I started.  
  
"Well if you will not go on yourself I will put you on my back." And Dorono shoveled me onto his back. At first he staggered trying to hold me, but then he gained his balance, and turning to the others he yelled, "Follow me! I know the way out!"  
  
I held onto Dorono's mane as he ran out of the fort with the others following. "Don't let them escape!" I looked past Dorono's wings to see Jown running after us with a legion of troops.  
  
"Faster!" I yelled, my voice dying out on the wind. Dorono dug his paws into the snow as he tried to pick up speed. All of us were then going as fast as possible, Dorono with me on his back in the lead, Closely followed by Kirin and Wintroq, and the injured Herupah and Decorah taking up the back. Slowly, though, their legs were giving out on them, and they were all panting heavily.  
  
I am not sure how, but we managed to just stay ahead of Jown, and reach the cliffs leading out of High reaches by sun up. We looked over the edge of the cliffs, and then over at the approaching troops. "There isn't time to climb down!" Kirin yelled. "What will we do?"  
  
Dorono looked down, and then a stern look crossed over his face. "We fly."  
  
"How?" I asked looking at Dorono. "You cannot fly with me on your back, and besides you, only two of our group of seven can fly, and one of those has a fractured wing!"  
  
"I will try to fly with you Zarrel Charmin." Then he looked at Decorah. "Decorah, you can fly with Kirin and Wintroq upon your back. As for you Herupah," he said turning towards the black uni, "Let us hope that your wing has healed enough for you to fly."  
  
"I got you now!" and we looked to see Jown running full speed up at us.  
  
"Now!" Dorono yelled jumping from the cliff as Jown struck out his paw, missing Dorono by a hairs length. Kirin and Wintroq jumped upon Decorah's back and he took flight. Then it was Herupah's turn. He jumped from the cliff, but he started to plummet straight away.  
  
"Herupah, my brother!" Decorah screamed, but then with a few lopsided flaps, Decorah managed to righten himself, and start to gain altitude.  
  
I was amazed that Dorono could hold me in the air, for he was not very big, but even so he was able to, and as we flew away from High reaches I heard the voice of Jown yelling, "You could have been strong Dorono, but you chose to be weak, and stay with that zafara. But don't worry, this will not be the last time you see me, for I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth until I have revenge for what you did to my tail!!!" and that was the last I ever heard of Jown's voice.  
  
We landed on the outskirts of Corinth's cottage. I slowly climbed off of Dorono, and then ran over to Kirin who had just gotten off of Decorah, "We made it!" I yelled embracing him. Then I said more quietly, "Do you really have feelings for me?"  
  
"I do if you do." He softly said, and with that we both smiled at each other, and then we walked over to where the rest of our companions were ready to enjoy our freedom. 


	13. 13

Part 13  
  
I had never before really thought about getting a life partner, but now it seamed that I had found one. Strange that it would be the same one who had saved me as a child.  
  
Kirin and I led the way towards Corinth's cottage, all of us in high hopes of getting something nice and warm to eat. A smiling Pecorth greeted us, "I thought that you would return, for no everyone comes back once they have tasted my pies." And Pecorth laughed at that. Then she looked over towards Decorah, "I see that you have found who you were looking for." Then she smiled. "Corinth is out training Erred and Wherric right now, but he should be back soon." She then set out a plate in front of each of us, and put three pies on thee table.  
  
"It has been ages since I last had a hot meal." Decorah said eyeing his plate.  
  
"I am sure that we all could use a good meal." I said already digging in to my food.  
  
As I ate, Dorono looked over at me. "I am sorry Zarrel Charmain. I did not know what had come over me."  
  
"It is okay Dorono. I forgive you."  
  
A tear slid down Dorono's face, "Thank you, Zarrel Charmin."  
  
The door opened, and in burst Corinth followed by Erred and Pup. "Zarrel Charmain!" Pup said running up to me. He jumped at me, and in his wild embrace, I almost fell from my chair.  
  
"Yes." I solemnly said, "I am glad to see you also."  
  
"Glad that you made it on your journey." Corinth said.  
  
I looked down at Erred holding a short sword in his hand. "How is he coming along in training?" then I looked up to Corinth for an answer.  
  
"Quite well, actually." Then his face lit up, "At this rate he is sure to get a commanding position once he is old enough."  
  
Erred walked up to me, "Someday I hope to be as good with the blade as you Zarrel Charmain."  
  
"Where did you get the idea that I am better then your father?" I said laughing at Erred's remark.  
  
"He said so."  
  
I turned around to ask Corinth why he believed I was so good, but he was off in a corner talking to Wintroq. I was trying to figure out what they were talking about when Wintroq came walking up to me, "Zarrel Charmain, my sister. I have decided to stay here in Laxcorna. Due to the coming war with father's army, they will need all the help that they can get. Besides, it would be impossible for me to live life as you do, as a rogue. It just isn't in me. I just thought that you should know." He looked at me to see if I supported his decision, and when he saw my smile, he knew it was so.  
  
"Just one thing Wintroq." I said, "You better kick Vernok's tail when he gets here." And with a laugh, Wintroq walked off, and I turned to face a smiling Pecorth. "We should get going now." I said to her, and she looked as if she supported us. "I hope to make it back to the woods by nightfall."  
  
Pecorth nodded, "Well, you are welcome back anytime you please." And with that I walked out the door with Dorono, Kirin, Herupah and Decorah following.  
  
"Goodbye, Zarrel Charmain!" both Pup and erred yelled out at the same time, before we disappeared into the night.  
  
We did reach the forests' edge by nightfall. It was then that we parted with Herupah and Decorah. Herupah steeped up, "We may not cross each others paths again."  
  
Then Decorah started, "But we will always remember what you have done to help us."  
  
"And somehow we will help you."  
  
"Even if you are not there to see." And after that they both took flight, and disappeared into the night.  
  
"Now, what did that just mean?" Kirin asked scratching his head.  
  
"I do not know, but some time in the future we are destined to find out, for the black uni twins have always been right before." And then we walked off into the forest headed for home.  
  
As we walked into my camp that I called home, I sighed. It seamed so peaceful. "What is wrong?" Kirin said kneeling down beside me.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. It is just so nice to have everything go back to normal." And then I turned to face Kirin "Well almost everything is back to normal." And I leaned on his shoulder.  
  
The next day, I woke up sweating. After getting used to the snow and cold weather of High Reaches, I had forgotten how to deal with our weather. I got up, and walked over to my pack to get something out to cook breakfast with, but was surprised to find it empty of food. "Well, I guess that I have to go buy some food." I said to myself. I scratched out in the dirt that I was going to get some supplies, and then I made my way off towards the nearest village.  
  
As I reached the village, I took off my cape, and after carefully folding it, and placing it in my pack, I walked over to the bazaar. I went from shop to shop purchasing things such as bread, omelets, meat and eggs with the neopoints that I had claimed from Makum. I had just finished collecting all the necessary items when a spotted pteri flew into me. "Watch where you are going!" I yapped picking myself off of the ground. Then when the pteri stood up, and I got a glimpse of his face I laughed. "Bakel, it is you right?"  
  
The pteri looked up at me. "Now, who are you?" I opened my mouth to say, but then the pteri interrupted me, "Let me guess. Grek, no you're not green. Ople, no she was much bigger in the gut. Shards, I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"Zarrel Charmain." I said smiling.  
  
"Zarrel Charmin!!!" Bakel exclaimed jumping back. Then he looked up at me, "It is you isn't it. I would stay to chat longer, but I have to deliver an important message to Queen Laiondite. I shall tell her that you are alive and doing well. So long Zarrel Charmain." And Bakel jumped into the air, and flew off towards Laxcorna.  
  
"Now that was odd." I said to myself, and then I started to walk back towards home.  
  
I reached home just as the sun started to set, and both Dorono and Kirin greeted me. Dorono walked up to me. "Zarrel Charmain," Dorono said, "As we escaped High Reaches, I did not take off that belt Jown gave me, or toss away his sword." Then Dorono grinned up at me, and he held up Jown's emblem, ripped away from the belt. "I decided not to waist a perfectly good belt, but first I had to get rid of this." And with a flick of his paw, Dorono flung the emblem far into the forest, and with a distant clang it settled to the earth lost to all eyes.  
  
"Nice throw." I said patting him upon the back.  
  
"Well, that is not the best of things Zarrel Charmain." Dorono started up. He took out the sword, and showed me the handle. Upon the handle was scratched out an eyrie standing next to a zafara. "I had Kirin scratch this out with his blade. That way whenever I am fighting I will always know who I can trust."  
  
"Thank you Dorono." I said hugging him. Then as Kirin walked up I turned towards him. "You are very good with etching Kirin. I saw your work on Dorono's new blade."  
  
Kirin walked up to me, but he turned to face Dorono. "Don't worry." Dorono said smiling, "I have gotten over my jealousy." And with a smile, Kirin embraced me in his arms. As he did that, the feather of Dorono's that I kept safely tucked in my belt slipped out. I ran from Kirin, and jumped into the air after the feather, but I missed it. "Shoot." I cursed as it started to fly off with the wind.  
  
"Don't worry." Dorono said looking at me, "I have plenty more feathers where that came from."  
  
So Kirin and I walked over to the edge of a hill, and watched as the feather floated away with the wind. The golden light from the suns last rays, made the feather glitter magnificently. "For luck." I whispered after the feather.  
  
"For luck." Kirin agreed, and I hugged him.  
  
As the wind blew away the feather, it could not blow away one thing. It could never blow away one thing. It could not blow away the friendship that existed between Dorono and I. It could not blow away the bond that created a legacy of adventures. It could not blow away hope. So as the sun set I did not frown with the going of the day, but I smiled for a fresh day soon would come.  
  
The End 


End file.
